The Reality of Being Human
by KindHeartedWriter
Summary: Takes place after Season Four, episode two. Hal and Tom are introduced into the series, and live with Annie. Annie brings back Mitchell, George and Nina, making a deal with Lia, intent on keeping her friends with her. What she hadn't realized was what the extent of the deal was and how deeply it would affect her. Rated M for language and possible (maybe brief) lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is! I tried to catch you guys up, but you know. If I messed up, go watch the show! :D

xD Silly old me gave my account name to a friend at school. Now you all know how _slightly _(Lawl) sexual Being Human is. I might type a few lemons, but I'm hesitant to because people from school. . .Well. Yeah. D: Sorry guys.

To those that read my _Tangled for a Flower_ story, this will be a change seeing that I made a lemon. The only reason I don't add lemons to Tangled is because I don't want to ruin the story. D: But enjoy! If you see a lemon, it's because I made sure my friend didn't have my account name. Lawl!

Chapter One

"Mitchell is still gone." Nina and George looked around the room with anxious eyes. It pained me to tell them. Nina's hands cradled little Eve. I looked at the two of them with a forced happy look in my eyes. They didn't know what I had to do to bring them back. Sikes had helped me into Purgatory for me to consult with Josie on a way to bring Nina, George, _and_ Mitchell. The only few things that I had been told about the deal was that I was trading my _ghost_ immortality for my friends, but I would gain human qualities.

I was a ghost. I had died, well been killed, by my fiancé Owen in 2007. Even though several Crossover doors had appeared, I had managed to stay on Earth and reject them. I wanted to stay with my friends. Mitchell had been a vampire, infected by his general Herrick in a war, and George was a werewolf. George had been bitten by Tully and during his transformation he had infected his girlfriend Nina. They had _mated_ during a transformation together and Eve had been brought into the world a few months after.

Mitchell had problems with blood lust, and when he and George had moved into my house, he had tried to get a better grip on it. He had romped around with a girl in a hotel room. He had accidently changed her, and she had killed a nurse the boys had worked with. Mitchell had been devastated at the lost he had accidentally caused and deterred from blood again. Now the girl was gone, begged to be killed by Mitchell and getting her wish. But the struggle for blood still remained in Mitchell's heart.

I had understood what I had been told, puzzling over on little I had learned, but then, before I had even took a single step to the Crossover door to go back, Lia had told me Mitchell's request on his journey in his own Purgatory to get me: He had wanted to see the faces and hear the names of all of his victims. He had wanted to suffer, because that was what he felt that he had deserved. Lia told me that Mitchell was still in that process, and was feeling immensely guilty.

"But that is very good," she told me, "one, it means that he'll be able to come back more quickly. And two, he will realize that he wasn't as big as a monster that he feared. Now to the victims, he is the worst _human_ on Earth. But if they learned to forgive him, like me, they will see that he isn't so bad."

When that hadn't been enough, she had let me go with, "He truly does care for you Annie."

I had just smiled and said, "I know."

I got jolted out of my thoughts when George said, "We'll get him back, Annie." I looked up at him in shock. He had been so bitter to Mitchell right before Mitchell had come back -and confessed such a weakness that thinking of it now had my heart clenching in sympathy- and now he wanted Mitchell back?

Tom and Hal came up behind us. "Great," Hal said half joking, "I'll have someone who is like me around here."

We grinned at that. "Well," I walked toward the kitchen. "I'll make some tea." I needed something to take my mind off of Mitchell. I needed some normalcy.

I went to the cupboards to pull out the chamomile and lemon tea packets. I set the water on to boil and called to the bar. "Who wants lemon?"

Nina and Hal asked for chamomile while George and Tom asked for lemon.

The water boiled and I began to pour the water into their favorite cups. Hal likes the blood red cup, to me it is, but he calls it burgundy. Tom likes the cup with the full moon shining over Shark Bay, Nina likes the cup with the Red Cross Foundation symbol on it. George likes the cup with the coffee cup on it, the irony that I felt when he first declared it was his favorite made me laugh every time I saw him drinking out of it, and Mitchell likes the cup-

"Annie!" I jumped, nearly dropping Tom's cup. Hal grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me away from the hot boiling water that I suddenly notice is spilling onto the counter. The hot kettle managed to make a safe landing on the counter. George and Tom yanked the dish towels off of the towel-holder on the oven and began wiping up the hot water.

"Annie," Hal turned me to face him while I looked into his eyes, "are you all right?"

I managed a shaky nod before I teleport to the bathroom. I locked the door with the mental image of my hand turning the lock before I sink down onto the toilet with the lid down. I began to sob. _Mitchell, I need you back._

I stayed in the bathroom for a few hours, only leaving when the others needed to use the bathroom. And even then I managed to avoid them by teleporting into a different part of the house. Tom knocks on the door immediately when I teleport back, demanding if I'm okay. I yell at him to go, and then cry harder when he does. I don't manage to be quiet. I was about positive that my sobs can be heard throughout the house.

The thing that kills me about the whole situation is that it has been a month since Mitchell died and I still can't believe it. It was like losing Nina and George only worse. How can the pain of losing your best friend feel any worse?

Memories of Mitchell filled up my mind while I sat there bawling my eyes out. Mitchell twirling me around so fast I almost _felt_ dizzy, then to be jerked to a stop and wait while he puts a multicolored lei over my head. I hosted a dance party where everyone was dancing a Hawaiian dance where everyone is pressed together - everyone but Hal and Tom who weren't in our lives yet. Mitchell's body that is so close to mine that I could _almost_ feel it. I remembered the toast that Mitchell hosted, a toast that was welcoming me back-

Nina knocked at the door, and from the sound of it she has been at it for some time. I considered opening the door, then decided to teleport into the kitchen. I would get her attention in a few moments.

When I peeked into the living room, George is rocking Eve who stared at him with joyful eyes. Does she remember him? Tom is sipping his tea at the bar. George and Tom looked up at me.

"Are you all right-" George began but I interrupted him.

"We're having a toast," I said, beginning to dig into the cabinets for vodka. I froze for a moment and then pulled out red wine.

Nina came down the stairs. "Have you seen-"  
She spotted me in the kitchen. "There you are-"

"Nina, you're not still breastfeeding are you?" I asked, holding up the vodka and red wine bottles.

Nina looked around self-consciously, her short blond hair tousled, "Annie-"

"Answer the question." They needed this toast, and since I was leaving soon –for a short while- I needed it too.

Nina gave me the tiniest nod and the sight of it reminded me of Mitchell nodding at George when he saw that George had shoved the stake through his chest-

I turned back to the cabinets before Nina could see my face spasm in agony. _Mitchell, why did you ask to leave me? Why did you have George stake you and take you away from me so permanently?_

I pulled myself together with a small deep breath and pour the vodka and red wine into wine glasses. "Vodka for whom?" I offered.

Tom and Hal asked for the vodka while George and Nina take the red wine. I pour another two cups filled with vodka and wine before putting all the cups on my serving tray.

I took the tray in my hands and paste a smile to my face before I walked out the kitchen. I hand everyone their cups, and take one myself.

"Whose is that?" Hal asked, pointing at the remaining cup on the tray. I thought about it for a moment and realized that I subconsciously poured a cup for Mitchell. I took the cup with shaking hands and looked up with emotionless eyes when Hal exclaimed, "Ow!" Tom flashed an apologetic glance at me and I realized that he kicked Hal under the table.

For whatever reason, I can't bring myself to laugh but managed a small smile. "Sorry guys."

They all take a look at my face then glanced at each other. I wondered what my face looked like. I put on a bigger smile and say, "To George and Nina!"

"To George and Nina!" Tom and Hal echoed me and we all gulp down our drinks. I could _almost_ taste it.

I held Mitchell's glass in one hand while eyeing Nina, who is staring at me without trying to hide it. Swallowing back tears, I gulp down the wine that was meant for Mitchell.

* * *

"Annie, what do you think?" Tom said. I looked at his hands that are holding a red and a pink onesie. "Which one? Red or pink?"

"Pink." I managed a smile. Tom nodded and handed the onesie to George who goes upstairs to put it on Eve. Tom glanced up at me, and then froze.

"Tom? What's wrong?" I said, almost getting up to sit somewhere else. Hal has started staring at me! Even George can't help but stare at me sometimes. What's with everyone?

Tom blinked. "You've been fading in and out, Annie."

"What?" _Fading?_ Like I knew how to do that.

"It started when George and Nina came back." Tom stared at me with a gaze that became more piercing by the second. "I swear to God that I can see right through you, Annie. How are you doing it?"

"What do you mean? I can't control it." I pushed my curly hair behind my ear. "I haven't felt off or anything."

"You're sure?" Tom winced. He reached out with his arm to touch my knee. His eyes widened and then he pulled away before he made contact. "I can't believe you're not controlling it. You've been so solid ever since I met you, and now seeing you almost transparent like this, it looks like a parlor trick."

I stood up. "Sorry Tom. Once I figure out why I'm 'fading', I'll let you know. And I'll stop it somehow." This was good. It gave me something to do.

Tom shook his head before standing up. He had a tea cup in his hand and walked into the kitchen. I waited until Tom was out of earshot before I looked around the house. Hal was upstairs sleeping in one of the guest rooms.

"Anna." I whirled around, feeling a warm light reaching out to touch me. A door appeared on the palm tree wall. Sikes and Josie are standing on either side of the door, their skin set aglow of the door. Lia had called me. She stared at me now. "It's time."

Tom pushed the kitchen door open. "Annie, do you want _me_ to make some tea for once? Now even though you can't taste your own, I promise you that it would be half as good as that-" Tom stopped when he saw the door and my visitors.

"I have to go." I said, already edging toward the door.

Tom opened his mouth to protest, looking around the room before realizing that everyone is upstairs. He managed to think of a name to call. "Hal!" Tom yelled, his body stiff. "Hal, wake up! Come downstairs!"

"Tom, I have to do this. I'm going to get back Mitchell." I was almost to the door.

Tom stared at me, realizing that he couldn't stop me. "Don't go." He pleaded.

I shook my head. "Take care of them, Tom." I took another step to the door. "Hal, especially."

I walked in the door, passing the threshold. I turned around, looking at Tom. I put my hand up in a wave, not moving when Josie and Sikes stand in front of me for a moment when they walk inside the door. Tom stared at me with sadness in his eyes. I began to move my mouth to say that I would return before the warmth of the light seems to envelope me. I felt numb and closed my eyes to block out the white light, listening to the door closing.

"Are you ready, Annie?" Sikes's breath is close to my ear. The door closes after he paused. "You know what you're doing?"

I nodded. Lia began speaking, "You weren't informed about the rest of the deal because we needed to see whether you would risk your ghost immortality for someone you cared about –loved- and go in the dark to bring them back." Lia seemed to smile when she went on, "Mitchell is already on his way back now. It has been a week since Nina and George have returned, and now he is on his journey back. He might be back before you begin _your_ journey."

Sikes spoke next, "You are surrendering some of your ghost qualities for Mitchell to return. You must know that Mitchell is coming back as he was when he died: he has the need to drink blood although he is clean. That is really the most important part." Sikes strokes my cheek with three fingers. "The Mitchell you love is returning, Annie."

I felt myself smile when Lia speaks, "You are giving up your invisibility, though you must be happy about that. However, the ability is being surrendered for the need for blood that becomes stronger for you than normal vampires the more you resist blood. You are still immortal but you have a human body now and have human senses and needs. When you are back in the first few years, the senses will feel a bit more intense than when you remember, and they might stay that way considering that you went without your senses for over two years."

Sikes said, "Your ghost powers become more affected like when you teleport and control objects, and become affected by intense emotions. You are a type five; you are part vampire which is a large part because of your need for blood and immortality. You are part human because now you have human senses and needs. The smallest part of you is the ghost part, which only consists of your powers. Annie, is this what you want?"

I nodded. "When George, Nina, and Tom have their next transformation, the pain has been toned down several notches, and they become immortal."

Lia spoke, "The pain, yes. And Eve as well, but they will still age. But age only physically one year every two decades. They will never die though Annie. They don't even gain wrinkles. For the most, they'll just need to work out more." She grinned.

"That's all I want." I said.

Sikes said, "Now, Annie, you do not have the vampire part with you right now. You will encounter one who gives you the bite."

For a moment, I felt such an intense fear that I almost fainted.

"I still want to go through with this." I said, struggling to push the panic away.

Josie has a smile in her voice. "This is all you're getting, but you are getting a lot."

"I know." My voice grew small.

Sikes spoke quietly, "Your injuries will catch up with you."

Lia rebuked him. "She doesn't care, Sikes. Let her go already!"

"Very well," Sikes sounded pleasant, "good luck, Annie. We'll see you around."

They bid me more luck but their voices began to fade away. The warmth and numbness leave my body.

For a moment, I felt the fear again.

I pushed it aside and opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If the name Josie is ever mentioned in my fanfic, I mean Lia. xD

This MIGHT have lemons, but maybe not. Otherwise, it is rated M for a reason. Not intended for audiences 16 and under. Unless you're 14 or 15 and mature. :3

Warning: This is not like my other fanfics. I hope this fanfic almost never ends, like it has a lot of chapters and such.

Chapter Two

I stared up at the sky with wide eyes. I felt the cement under my body and feel a dampness spreading throughout my hair. I managed to push myself up into a sitting position. The dampness suddenly spills down my back and I shivered at the coldness of it. I was lying down on the sidewalk in front of my old house with Owen. How did I get outside? I had died inside right in front of the stairs. Did someone drag me-

"Miss, are you okay?"

I looked around to see a small crowd of people standing all around me. I looked at the person talking. It is a lady with shoulder length brown hair and bluish gray eyes. She looked me up and down then barked at the crowd. "Men, turn your eyes!"

I looked at myself to find that my clothes are in tatters and that large parts of my skin are exposed. I tried to cover myself with my hands as the men in the crowd turned their heads to the sky. The lady handed me a large gray bubble jacket. I put it on and find that it reaches my thighs.

"Do you need pants?" The woman held my arm steady. I nodded and a blond woman handed me some baggy long-johns.

"Thank you." I said, putting them on. I looked at the tatters of clothes that now lie at my feet.

The brown-headed woman picked them up. "I'll throw them away for you." She looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Annie." I said. "Annie Sawyer." I gazed at the men that turned back around at the mention of my name.

One of the younger men spoke, "Didn't an Owen date an Annie Sawyer? They had gotten engaged about three years ago. I know him."

"That was me!" I said, feeling slightly dizzy at the turn of events.

The crowd looked at me. "Did he do this to you?" The blond woman asked.

I nodded. "He had pushed me down the stairs. And he had cheated on me while we were engaged with a Janey. She works at a hair salon." I scowled. "She is _orange_."

The women laughed at my expression. The men clenched their fists. "We'll get you some justice." The young man said, his brows furrowing.

I grinned. "Thanks."

They all walked me off to a cab. "Best of luck." The brown-headed woman said to me. "Ask Mitchell if he remembers my little boy, okay?"

I nodded. "How is he doing?"

"Just fine." The woman smiled. "Jackson is growing up nice and strong."

I smiled. "I'll pass on the news, Fleur."

"Mitchell mentioned me to you?"

"Oh yes," I said, "We were dating."

"Good for you. He's a nice man."

She closed the cab door for me and waved. I looked at the cab driver.

He turned toward me. "Where are you headed- Jesus Christ!" He looked me up and down with green eyes. "What happened to you?"

"I had an abusive boyfriend." I felt my head wound sting. It brought tears to my eyes. "I have no money, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it." The cab driver handed me a tissue. "It isn't the one you're dating now, is it? The Mitchell fellow?" He shook his dirty blond hair from his head.

"No," I said, dabbing at my eyes. I glanced down at my coat to see that blood is dripping down on it. "A boyfriend from three years ago, a fiancé, sir. He must have put me in a coma because I woke up outside of the house. I can't believe no one saw me lying there on the sidewalk for three years."

The cabbie grinned and started the car. "That's how people are these days." He told me his name: Dale. "Where are you headed to?"

I stared out the cab as the buildings began to flash by. I told him absently the address to the house in Wales. The throbbing in my head began to tone down as exhaustion took place.

He whistled. "I'm sorry, miss. That is a long way from here, several cities at least."

I stiffened and made my voice pleading. "Can you drive me as far as you can? I can walk."

"I'm afraid so." Dale sighed, "I don't like the idea of a pretty little thing like you walking though. I have a buddy you can stay with a few cities over. He has a sister, nice girl. Her name is Kate. You might be able to stay with them for a while." He looked at my head and jacket. "They'll clean you up too. The most I have as a hospital in here is some tissues and a Band-Aid."

I managed a grateful smile. "Thank you so much Dale."

He smiled at me. "No problem. Now go on," his green eyes were warm, "you look like you're about to pass out."

He was right. I could feel myself sinking into sleep. "Okay." My eyelids dropped.

"Tell me your name." Dale murmured as he turned on some jazz then adjusted the volume to where it was in the background.

"Annie."

Darkness slammed on me as I fell asleep.

I woke up in someone's arms. I screamed and struggled, remembering the way it felt when Owen held me in his grip to force me to the edge of the stairs.

"Annie, it's all right!" The arms loosened their hold and I opened my eyes to see green eyes. Dale.

"P-put me down." I gasped, feeling sick with the echoing fear of being pushed down the stairs.

Dale placed me gently feet-first on the ground. I felt my face pale as dizziness rushed up to my head. Dale steadied me. "Easy, Annie."

We were on the sidewalk walking into a house. The front door was ajar and then it burst open as a young man and woman exploded from it. "Dale!" The young man yelled.

He had brown hair and blue eyes, while the young woman had darker brown hair but lighter blue eyes. The woman froze when she caught sight of me. She yanked for the man's shoulder who stopped and stood by her. She gestured at me with a nod and the man stared at me.

"Are you okay?" The woman walked toward me in a slower pace.

"Kate," Dale spoke, "this is Annie. She's had a rough few days."

"Rough?" The man scowled. "She's bleeding and bruised, Dale. You didn't do this, did you?"

Dale shook his head. "No, some other lucky bastard who won't get beaten up, Jonathan."

Jonathan looked at me with a warmer look in his eyes. He walked to me and extended his hand. "Just call me Jonas." He smiled at me.

Kate wrapped me in a tentative hug. "I can clean you right up, Annie." She said in a gentle voice.

They were shaking and wobbling as I stood still. I didn't understand why they were moving about so much until I realized that I was trembling so hard that my vision was become distorted. Jonas and Kate took me inside the house.

Kate made me sit down outside the bathroom -it was on the second floor- on the floor with my head between my knees. Dale gave me a glass of water. "You look a bit sick," he noted.

I nodded and the pain in my head made me moan.

Kate ran from downstairs with a first aid kit in her hands. "I worked at the hospital for a time." She said as she parted my hair to find the wound. "Volunteer services."

I tried to keep up. "Mitchell did too, he was my boyfriend."

"Was?" She sprayed something on the wound that made my vision swim. I groaned. She winced. "Sorry!"

I nodded at her. "It's fine. It hurt more than I thought." She gently dabbed away the blood. "We fell out a time before I woke up."

"Dale told me that you woke up on the sidewalk of the house Owen pushed you. When did you meet Mitchell?"

I compensated for my missed facts. "I had dated Mitchell a time before I met Owen. Then when we fell out, I found Owen. I loved him and he proposed. Then he was convinced that I had cheated on him and pushed me down the stairs. I think he knocked me in a coma because that was when I woke up on the sidewalk."

Kate nodded. Dale caught her up fast. She was silent while she dressed my head injury more. Then she told me to go to the bathroom to take a shower. "I think that's the only injury you have. Look yourself over while you're showering and tell me whether you find more scratches. I'll treat them after you eat."

I stood up to hug her. "Thanks, Kate."

She hugged me back. "You're very welcome. And stay for as long as you need to. Dale might drive you out to another city so you can get back to your friend. Is it just you two?"

"No. We had lived with a few friends and two of them had a baby together." I smiled at the thought of seeing Nina, George, Eve, Tom, and Hale again. "I'll be taking my shower now." I murmured.

She smiled and then said, "Towels are already inside. I left you a few things to take with you. I've been meaning to clean out my closet for a while. I even had a few bags I could give you." She grinned and then walked downstairs.

I walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. The bathroom was a creamy color with light green towels and a shower curtain. There were several pairs of pants, shirts, and sweaters on the sink's counter. I looked around for the bags and found them on the floor next to the toilet. I felt my eyes swell up. _Thank you, Kate._

I pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water. I couldn't find any more scratches but I had a few deep bruises on my hips and shoulders. I cursed Owen to the deepest pits of Hades while I showered. I gently scrubbed my body with the wash towel. I rinsed off and turned off the water.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I went through the clothes and found some soft flannel pajamas to put on. I packed the other clothes into the two suitcases. I had washed my hair in the shower and began to dry it with a towel.

I opened the bathroom door to go downstairs when I found Jonas standing by the stairs. He smiled at me. "Looking good, Annie."

I smiled back. "Thanks, Jonas." I looked at the steam wafting from the bathroom door. "Sorry if I used all the hot water, I haven't showered in so long."

Jonas waved it off. "No problem Annie. Go on downstairs and eat."

I grinned and headed downstairs. Kate was fixing four bowls of soup. She looked up when I approached the kitchen threshold. "Oh, Annie, look at you!"

I smiled shyly. "The shower was wonderful, Kate. I packed up the clothes in the bags you left for me. Thanks."

She peered at me with a glowing face. "Your soup is ready," she gestured to the table where three of the bowls with soup were. "Found anymore scratches?"

"No, but I have some bruises on my hips and shoulders." I said. "Can I keep that bubble jacket and long-johns? A friend gave me those." I remembered the Lauren and the blond woman from. . . How long was that?

Kate guided me to the table. "I'll wash those for you." She sat down at the table when she had her bowl of soup in her hand. "Dale, Jonas! Come down to eat!" She called the boys.

Sitting here reminded me of eating with Mitchell, George, and Nina. I felt my eyes begin to water and wiped the tears away before Kate could see. Jonas and Dale walked into the kitchen. Dale's eyes widened when he looked at me. "Annie, you look so much better! It's like seeing a different person."

"I told you that a shower would do her good, Kate." Jonas bragged.

I smiled at Dale and after Kate blessed the food, we began to eat. I was suddenly ravenous when I spooned up the soup. I almost felt sick when I had finished my third bowl. Dale and Jonas had finished eating long before I did. They were all watching me with wide eyes.

"Sorry." I pushed the empty bowl away from me. "I-"

Dale waved it away. "You're supposed to eat when you're hungry, Annie."

I looked down at the table, feeling guilty. "Let me see, I owe you several things. First the clothes, then the shower-No wait," I backtracked. "First the bandages, then the clothes. And then shower, and now the food. I'm robbing you guys!"

Jonas took the bowl and pushed it on the sink. "Annie, you worry too much."

I frowned. "You're right. You know, Mitchell always told me that." I thought back, feeling my eyes mist up. "And George, and Nina. Hal told me that too. Tom didn't care." I stifled a sniffle.

Dale stood up from the table and pulled me up by my hands. He looked solemnly into my eyes. "Annie, go get some sleep."

Kate started the water in the sink. "Go show her the guest room, will you?"

"Will do." Dale said, a shadow flickering behind his eyes. He took me by the hand up the stairs. He crossed the hall and guided me to one of the guest rooms. "Here it is."

The room was just like the bathroom. Creamy walls with a bed with pale green bedspread. The furniture was a dark brown and added nicely to the homey feeling. I looked back at Dale, feeling touched. "Thank you."

Dale looked surprised. "For what, Annie?"

"For not forcing me out of that cab when I had no money." I spoke.

Dale smiled. "I would have done the same for Kate."

I smiled. "You would have too."

"I proposed to her a month before you showed up," Dale said. "Your story is teaching me to not be like that bastard Owen. I'll treat her and any woman I see well."

I went to sit on the bed, looking around the room. Dale suddenly looked very comfortable in my room. He looked at me. "Annie?" His voice was husky. He closed the door gently. I heard the lock click.

Nervousness pulsed through me. "Yes, Dale?"

His eyes went black for a moment. "I hate to do this, but I have to."

"D-do what?" My heart began to race.

"I haven't fed in a while. Kate doesn't know about this." His green eyes flashed black again. "About what I am. I'm going clean, I swear it! But this Mitchell guy, I think I met him before. He's just like me, Annie."

"I know." I tried to speak calmly. "I was a ghost before I woke up. Mitchell had been staked and I wanted him back."

"I wonder if Kate would have done the same for me, if she knew." Dale wondered. Then he stared at me with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry, Annie."

"Kate would have done the same for you without knowing about what you are." I gasped. I thought about running but realized that Dale blocked the door.

Dale edged toward me. "I know how to make this easier for you." He spoke, "I won't drain you entirely because I want to see you with Mitchell. Try to think of it like that."

I sat motionless on the bed, my heart in my throat. "Dale, please-"

Dale's eyes flashed black and the color stayed. He shook his head in defeat and stalked toward me. Dale knocked me against the bed before I could blink. His body was pinning me down to the bed and his hands were moving across my body, yanking down my shirt collar. "Sorry, Annie." I heard him say before his teeth clamped down on the crook of my neck.

Pain and fear shot through my veins as his teeth cut through my skin. My scream gets cut off when Dale pushed a pillow onto my face, muffling the sound.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope some of my _Tangled for a Flower_ fans are reading! Tell some of your friends, you really never know who like Being Human. (xD. See what I did there?)

Chapter Three

I opened my eyes to find that I'm on the bed. My flannel pajamas are still on but my body felt sore.

Dale sat at the edge of the bed with his hands on his face. He spoke quietly, "I'm sorry Annie."

I looked around the room. Early dawn light is flowing through the curtains and the bags I packed yesterday are by the door. I gazed at Dale. "Dale, it's okay."

"No," Dale groaned. "Oh God, Annie, you have no idea how _not_ okay this is." He turned to me with tortured eyes. "I held you down, Annie. You tried to fight me but I held you down and prevented you from screaming."

"Dale, I'm fine though." I said, sitting up to crawl toward him. My muscles protest and I realize how much truth Dale had said. When I lost consciousness, I must have been fighting him in my _sleep_.

"Tell me," Dale let me sit by him. I looked at the engagement ring that was sitting on the nightstand that stood left of my bed. "Did it hurt?"

I nodded. "At first," I didn't want to tell him how afraid I had felt.

Dale slapped his forehead. "And you had just gotten your wounds dressed." Dale shook his head at himself. "I'm a monster."

"It's not what you are," I said. "It's how you treat others."

"I treated you poorly."

"Not at first." I told him. 'You have your chance. I am planning to leave soon though, today."

"I wish you luck then. It's probably for the best." Dale looked at the bags by the door. He got up to take the ring off of the nightstand then put it on. He pulled me gently off the bed. "Are you," he asked me tentatively as I walked to the bags. "Are you hungry?"

I shook my head. "No?" I spoke quietly. Dale let me change clothes in private then took my bags to the car. Hungry? As if I could be hungry after last night.

"Leaving so soon?" Kate was sitting in the kitchen, munching on a doughnut.

I nodded. "I've overstayed my welcome. Besides, my friends will be missing me."

"Tom, Nina, George, and Hal, right?" Kate looked at me. "Oh, and Eve and Mitchell. Take pictures of them for me, will you?"

"If I can find a camera they appear on," it slipped.

Kate took it the wrong way, as a joke, and laughed. "Here's my number." She handed me a small sticky note with digits written on it.

I gave her a hug after I tucked it in my pocket. "Where's Jonas?"

"Upstairs asleep." Dale said from the door. "We'll tell him you said goodbye."

I nodded. "All right." I looked at Kate and hugged her again. "Bye."

"'Til next time." Kate walked me to the cab.

I got in the car and grabbed my bags from Dale. "See you later."

Dale got inside the car and started the car. We pulled away from the house and on the expressway.

After I nearly dozed off, Dale spoke then. "Your friends live about a few hours away. Do you want me to drive you all the way or stop a few times?"

"You're stopping with me?" I rubbed my eyes.

I saw Dale nod. "Kate knows that I'm making sure you get home." He peered at me with his green eyes. "I want to make sure you get home all right."

I managed a smile. "All right then. In that case, let's stop a few times."

I saw Dale smile.

Time Elapse (Normally 3 spaces)

Dale and I chatted for the ride. He told me about his family and how he got transformed: he had come home late and found a man in his house. The man had tackled him and Dale was knocked out when his head hit the corner of a table. Dale had woken up with no recollection of the pain, and had no idea what he had become. Horrified with himself, Dale had moved in with Jonas, and hung out until he could pull himself together. According to Dale, Jonas didn't even know what had become of Dale, and didn't ask. A shadow had flickered in Dale's green eyes when he spoke of Jonas. I didn't question him, Dale had a right to keep his secrets. I was sure Kate would have supported Dale in the beginning if they ever knew.

I got out the car when Dale stopped it. I followed Dale into the room he paid for.

"Here?" I looked around. The furniture was pale brown and the theme was red.

"Just for the night." Dale said. I hopped onto the only bed.

"No funny business. Don't be like my first boyfriend." I muttered. Dale raised his hands up in surrender. I had told him about my first three boyfriends.

He paused then grinned. He got on the bed with me and pulled up the covers to cover me with them. "Floor for me."

I looked at him. "You're sure?"

He nodded. "Sleep tight, Annie."

I closed my eyes again.

The next morning, we were only an hour away from the house. My throat was burning like I was thirsty. "Dale?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me in the rearview mirror. We were on the expressway toward the house. His green eyes widened as he looked at my eyes. "Oh Jesus!" He cursed then Dale pulled to the side of the road in a quick jerk, getting horns from the cars next to us.

He hit the steering wheel with his fist, his eyes still on mine.

"What is it?" I pushed away the thought of my burning throat.

"You're hungry." Dale hit the steering wheel again angrily.

"What do you mean?" I unbuckled my seatbelt and crawled into the passenger seat to look at him with wide eyes. "It's just that my throat hurts."

Dale nodded, turning his head to the dashboard. "You're _blood_ hungry." He specified.

I winced. "Oh." I looked around. "Why don't we find a dying animal and then you can turn me loose."

Dale shook his head. "No. The first kill has to be a human."

"I can't kill a human!" I yelled in protest. "They didn't do anything. It'd be different if I killed a murderer or something, but even then I'd be against it."

"Annie-" Dale started.

"I _can't_ kill someone." I felt my mind fizz with panic. "Don't ask me to do that."

"I'm not asking you to," Dale grumbled, looking back at me. "You have to."

I shook my head. "I will not."

"It will only get worse."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"The burning feeling will only get worse. You can feed from other vampires, though it won't do them any good. And that won't be enough either." Dale groaned. "You can even feed from an animal, and that helps a bit. But otherwise, it's pointless, Annie. It _has_ to be a human."

I felt my eyes mist. "Dale, please."

He shook his head. "Just hold it off. We'll find someone-"

"I didn't agree!" I muttered. "Let me get to my friends first."

"Like they're all vampires." Dale rolled his eyes.

"Two of them are!"

"Damn," Dale restarted the car. "You would have more luck adjusting than I did." I looked at the shadows in his eyes when he spoke. "My first year was terrible."

We went silent after that.

When we finally pulled into the driveway of the house, I looked at Dale with tearful eyes. "Dale, I-"

He leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. "Best of luck, Annie."

I smiled sadly. "Take care, Dale."

He nodded at me, getting out of the car. He walked over to the side and opened my door for me. "Call Kate sometimes, will you? She needed a friend when you showed up. She called me this morning." Dale looked into my eyes. "I swear she had been crying before I picked up the phone."

I felt my own eyes well up. "I will."

Dale helped me out the car then pulled me into a hug. "Aw, don't start bawling on me now. You could have cried when you got hungry, Annie."

I sobbed into his shoulder. "But then you would have left me."

"No I wouldn't. I would have stayed with you. Maybe I would have hit my head on the steering wheel, cursing myself to Hades, but I would have stayed Annie."

He lets me sob in his shoulder for a while until I pull away. I looked at the white shirt that is now stained with my tears. "Sorry about your shirt."

"It's all right. My shirt will be fine." Dale went to the truck to get my bags. "Will you?"

I nodded. "I needed to cry." I took them from him with a shaking hand. "Thanks for everything."

He grinned at me. "You're welcome. And sorry about the," he pointed to his neck, remorse bright in his eyes.

I shook my head. "It's all right, Dale."

He tried to smile, but got in the cab. He unrolled the passenger window. "And your total for riding my cab is zero dollars, have a lovely day."

We shared a grin and I waved as he drove away.

I walked toward the house, feeling dizzy. I couldn't be alone again. I ignored the spare key in the hanging flowers. I looked at the bright colors of the petals and smiled faintly. I held onto my bags and pictured myself in the kitchen.

"Hello?" My voice was quiet. I dropped my bags and teleported into every room of the house. No one was home.

I sunk onto the floor of Mitchell's bedroom. I saw his stuff on the bed as soon as I teleported in, saving his room for last. I had to put my head between my knees, panting hard. I felt such an intense dizziness in my head that my vision dimmed as I stared at the carpet between my legs.

I made myself teleport into the kitchen, standing up to go to the fridge. I saw a pitcher of tea, realizing that it wasn't mine. I took it out and poured the tea into a cup.

I sipped it and tasted such sweetness that I couldn't believe it.

"Jesus Christ," I looked at the tea pitcher. "Did _Tom_ make this?" I put the pitcher back in the fridge. "It's so sweet." I gulped the rest of the tea down, hoping that it would chase the dizziness away.

The dizziness faded when I made myself walk around the house. I went back to sit by the palm tree wall. I looked at the shiny blue ocean painted on the wall and stood up. I teleported in my room to grab the multicolored lei. I paused, seeing that the lei is missing.

Anger surged through me. I dug into my dresser, pulling out air because I remembered that as a ghost, I had no _real_ clothes. I teleport into the kitchen to grab the bags, and then back to my room to unpack the new clothes. I put the empty bags into my closet and then gave up looking for the lei. I teleported back by the palm tree wall.

I remembered Mitchell pulling me from the kitchen to stand by the wall. Suddenly he yanked my hand and twirled me around like we were dancing. He stopped me with a jerk –his hands were on my hips- and put a lei over my head. I smiled as I looked at George and Nina. Nina was wearing a little hat with a lei and George was holding a ukulele while wearing a lei. Mitchell turned the music on and then we all pressed tightly together. Mitchell's body was so close to mine that I could almost feel him.

I jolted myself out of my thoughts, staring around the empty house. I went to the phone on the wall by the kitchen and dialed George's cell number.

He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

"George?"

"Who is this?" Confusion marked his voice.

"Are you coming back home?" I didn't want to tell them that I was back. Something warned me that when they realized that I was back, they wouldn't approve of what I became.

"Who is this?" George repeated the question. I heard Mitchell's voice in the background ask something, because then George said, "I _think_ I know who it is."

"Is Nina there?"

"How do you know about Nina?" A darkness entered George's tone.

"Where are Tom and Hal?"

"Who the hell is this?" George demanded. "And how do you have my house number?"

Mitchell's voice growled in the background. "How are they _in_ the house?"

I hung up the phone. I dialed Kate's number.

"Hello?" She picked up.

"I made it back." I smiled.

Kate's voice smiled in the phone and she squealed. "Annie, I'm so glad you called me! You're safe right? Mitchell is there with you?"

"I am safe, but Mitchell is working, I think. No one knows I'm at home." I spoke quietly.

"I could come down if you want." Kate offered. "To keep you company."

"I'll be fine, Kate," I said. "I know where they are. And if Owen comes around, I'll call the police."

"Oh right. No doubt he might get the police called on him if he runs into a few angered neighbors." Kate seemed satisfied at the thought.

I giggled despite the situation. "I'll call you later, all right?"

Kate bid me goodbye then hung up.

I went to look out the window after I glanced at the clock. I teleported into Hal's room. _He_ could be home, right?

I heard the front door slam open. I could hear yelling. "If you're in the house, and don't live here, get the hell out!" It was Hal shouting.

A/N: Ooh! A cliffie!


	4. Chapter 3 Part Two

A/N: All of chapter 3 was way too long so I made a Part 2. I've never done that before. :3

Oh, and when I spell Sikes, I mean Sykes. .

Chapter Three - Part Two

I walked slowly to the stairs, afraid. Would they kick me out? I hadn't exactly used the front door.

"Maybe they are upstairs," Mitchell's voice was deliberately loud then turned into a low tone when he spoke next, "Maybe Sikes and Lia came for Annie."

"No way in the world!" Nina said. I peered down the stairs to see that they all were standing by the front door. "Tom saw her leave."

"That's right." Tom sounded sad. "I saw her walk right through that glowing door. Had two people with her."

"Lia was one of them, from Tom's description." Hal said. "I've seen her before."

"Back to the matter at hand," George commanded. "Whoever is in here, get out or show yourself."

I swallowed nervously, my throat burning with pressure.

After a moment, they fanned out the house. Tom guarded the front door while the others searched the living room and kitchen.

"Tom," Mitchell yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes?" Tom strained to see Mitchell through the bar windows.

"Someone drank your tea."

Tom cursed. "Damn! And I had saved it for-" He went quiet.

Nina wandered toward the stairs, looking at the others. "I'll check upstairs."

"Oh no, you won't." George said sharply. "I'll do it."

I realized that someone was missing. I nearly screamed when I realized that Eve was missing. I pictured myself in the attic and teleported there, and saw that she wasn't up there. I pictured myself by the stairs and teleported back to the top of the stairs. I felt my emotions begin to spiral out of control and tried to tame them. My throat burned.

I walked down the stairs slowly, feeling agony burn through my veins. I teleported into the kitchen before anyone could see me. Mitchell was staring out the window with dazed eyes. His eyes focused and his head turned to me. He blinked.

He caught a glimpse and choked. "Annie-"

I pictured myself in the living room and basement. What was I looking for?

I pictured myself in the bathroom and splashed water on my face, hearing Mitchell speak. "I just saw Annie!" His voice was breathless. "She was in the kitchen with me."

"How could you have?" Hal protested.

"I saw her." Mitchell groaned. "I know I did."

I looked into the mirror and saw that my eyes were black. I grabbed a towel to muffle my scream but fell on the floor hard. I saw stars as I stood back up.

"What was that noise?" Nina asked. I was gasping when I yanked open the bathroom door and teleported outside the house. I ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

I waited for a moment then felt my throat flare. I groaned and sank down onto the ground with my head between my knees. The exhaustion of teleporting made the burning go away. I gasped in relief and waited.

The door opened and I felt eyes on me. "Annie?" George exclaimed.

I looked up at him when I was positive that the blood lust wasn't on my face. "Hi!" I was abruptly excited to see them again. I was glad that Lia had warned me about my senses. She must have meant my feelings as well. Everything would be more powerful for a while.

Mitchell pushed his way to the front. He stared at me with joy in his eyes. "Annie!" He grabbed my hand and yanked me off the floor. He covered my face in kisses. "You've come back!" I realized that the others left when Mitchell is taking me to the kitchen.

"What happened to your clothes?" He looked at what I was wearing. I looked down at myself. I was wearing the blond's baggy long-johns, the bubble jacket, and a red sweater. He took the jacket from me and put it on the back of a chair. Mitchell stared at me.

I looked for the others to find them watching us in the living room. Nina had a huge smile on her face and ran toward me. She wrapped me in such a tight hug that I saw stars. I could hear the blood pumping through her body and for a moment, my throat burned. I closed my eyes when my throat burned, suddenly mindful of my teeth in my mouth that suddenly grew longer.

"Nina, I've missed you!" I said when the burning went away. It disappeared when I remembered that werewolf blood was poisonous, and when I remembered that I didn't want to hurt someone I knew.

Nina gasped and backed away a step. "You're warm. Annie," she looked at George and Mitchell. "I _felt_ you. You feel solid."

"No way." George opened his arms. "Let me try." He touched my cheek instead of hugging me. He grinned. "Something changed about you."

I sniffed at his hand on my cheek. The warmth of it had my throat burning and my eyes slamming shut. I backed away. "I, um, I learned a trick from Sikes over in Purgatory."

I nearly fainted when Hal and Tom came to hug me. I was suddenly glad that Dale had told me about vampire blood. Knowing that it wouldn't do well to Hal or Mitchell if I bit them made it easier to convince myself that I would hurt them. But to hear the blood pumping through their bodies-

I stopped myself. _George and Nina's blood was poisonous and Eve_-

"Where's Eve?" I opened my eyes, praying that they weren't dark.

"Day care." George said. "Hal and Tom got jobs now."

I looked at them with glazing eyes. "Congratulations." I exclaimed, the burn in my throat coming back at the thought of Eve being near. Hal was staring at my face when my eyes flashed black. Hal gasped and opened his mouth to say something. He muttered a curse. I tried to answer him but the thought of me drinking Eve's blood made me sick to my stomach.

"Oh God." I dashed up the stairs, so dizzy that the floor swam in my eyes.

"Annie?" Tom was right behind me.

"I'm going to be sick." I groaned as I staggered to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with Annie?" Mitchell's voice sounded downstairs. He must have walked from the kitchen.

"She's feeling sick." Tom called down.

"She's _feeling_ sick?" Mitchell echoed. I heard his feet clomp up the stairs. "I don't know how, George." Mitchell answered a question from George I didn't hear.

"Go downstairs." I tried to push Tom away when he caught me from tripping. I was around the corner.

"No, Annie. You can't even make it to the bathroom." Tom was persistent. I began to crawl toward the bathroom but the floor hit my face.

"Go!" I yelled, starting to gag.

Mitchell edged next to Tom and they both helped me to the bathroom. I was throwing up before the door was closed.

I listened for the voices downstairs anxiously. They sounded like they were in the kitchen.

Hal was speaking. "She's warm, throwing up; you'd think that she was human."

"She is human!" Nina insisted. "She was warm, just like you said."

"Well, Nina," George muttered. "Why is she sick?"

"I wouldn't know." Nina grumbled.

"The question is how is she human?" Mitchell said. "She brought you and Nina back, George. She might have brought me back too, but _how_ is she human?"

Tom spoke. "Sounds to me like a bit of a trade-off. She must have traded in her ghost qualities to be more human."

"More like less human." Hal said darkly. "Her eyes flashed black."

"What?" Mitchell exclaimed. "That would mean that she would have to be part vampire or something more absurd."

"Are you saying it's not possible?" Hal persisted.

"I'm saying it wouldn't make sense." Mitchell snapped back. "Why would she trade off being a ghost to have the need for human blood?"

"She wanted to be alive again, Mitchell." Nina spoke quietly. "Even if it meant sucking blood, she would have done it. Annie wanted it that much."

"Sucking blood?" Hal demanded. "Is that what you think we do?"

"Do you have a better name for it?" Nina mused.

I flushed the toilet and unlocked the door. I felt less dizzy. "George?" I called.

"Yes, Annie," he yelled to me.

"Is everything okay?" I felt guilty. Now I was causing unrest. I was sure that they could all get along until I got back.

"Yes, it's all fine." I clenched my teeth angrily. Why would he lie to me? Everything clearly wasn't fine.

I rinsed my mouth out then teleported in the kitchen. The feeling of teleporting was a strange one. It was like I was being stripped into tiny pieces and sprinkled into a different room. Now it felt like a someone had their hands around my neck. I grimaced as I walked toward the fridge. I felt lightheaded now.

They all stared at me. I looked at Tom. "It's not like I'm ever going to fade out again."

Mitchell looked at Tom. "Fade out?"

Tom nodded as Hal spoke, "Annie would become almost transparent sometimes."

"I couldn't control it, Hal." I looked at the tea in the fridge. "Tom, your tea was amazing."

Nina gasped. "You drank tea?"

I nodded. "I would do that every night before Owen went to sleep. Then, well, he pushed me down the stairs." I glared at the tea pitcher. "Bastard."

"Excuse me?" George looked at me.

"Oh, like I've never cursed before." I grumbled. The light-headedness grew stronger. I poured some tea into a cup and sat down next to Tom.

"How did you get back, Annie?" Tom asked me.

I spoke, 'Dale helped me. I woke up on the sidewalk of the old house and people gave me some clothes-"

"You woke up naked?" Nina stared at me in horror.

"Tatters. My clothes were in tatters." I specified. "Anyway, Fleur's son is doing well, Mitchell. I met Dale in a cab, he was the driver. He took me to his brother's house for a rest-stop and I met his sister Kate. She gave me some clothes and some bags. Then we had dinner." I edited over Dale biting me. "Then Dale drove me here. I called Kate and told her I was fine, and here we are."

Mitchell growled from his side of the table. "Bullshit. Tell us everything."

"What?" I could suddenly see Dale growling while he pinned me down. When he forced me onto the bed with a pillow mashed on my face so I couldn't scream-

"You edited." Mitchell accused. I looked at him. He was wearing his dark green fingerless gloves. A dark leather jacket covered his light blue shirt. Nina was wearing a yellow sweater with red designs on it while Hale and Tom wore flannel shirts and blue jeans. George was in his hospital uniform.

"Annie?" Nina grabbed my attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry!" I thought back. "Right. Editing." The light-headiness came back. "I can't tell you. You'll guess anyways." Couldn't they trust me?

I sipped the tea. Mitchell and Nina began asking me more questions but I couldn't pay attention because when I tasted the tea, my heart stopped. The sweetness was suddenly acid in my mouth. I put the cup down onto the table, staring at nothing. The burning taste in my mouth-

* * *

"Owen, I don't know what you're talking about!" I was struggling to leave the bathroom. I knew what had happened. Owen had cheated on me. "How can I know when you brought a girl over?"

"You lying whore!" Owen screamed at me. "You're the cheater! That's your thong, isn't it? Annie, don't lie to me!" He pinned me against the wall. "I'm the best you've got."

"Not anymore." I screamed at him. "Did you fuck her in my house? On my bed?" My throat and mouth burned with anger.

Owen's brown eyes went dark with anger as he yanked me from the wall by my shoulders. The anger in my mouth turned to fear.

"Owen, stop!" I yelled, trying to go toward the bedroom. He pulled me toward the end of the stairs.

"Bitch!" He screamed in my ear. He pushed me toward the edge. I looked back at him, suddenly seeing the danger of the stairs.

"Owen, don't!" My plea fell on deaf ears. He gave me a heavy shove toward the edge. I lost my footing and tumbled down the stairs with a shriek that got cut off when the air got pushed out of my lungs.

_I'm falling!_ I thought in panic. It seemed like I fell forever before the floor came up to reach me. The impact was sudden, and final.

It ended me.

I landed on my back, feeling the impact of the fall jolt up my body to my head that cracked under the pressure. My eyes stared up at Owen as my vision dimmed. His grim smile of triumph was the last thing I saw, the burning feeling still in my throat-

* * *

"Annie!" I was jerked out of my memories when Nina gave me a small slap across the face.

I focused back with a gasp. "Sorry."

"Are you all right?" George asked me, getting up. He handed Tom a small dish towel. Tom wiped at my eyes.

I felt my face with shaking hands. "I was crying?" I stood up, looking at the tears on my hands. I stared at the table. "I'm sorry guys." I spluttered.

Mitchell was staring at me with confusion in his eyes. Hal's face was the mirror of Mitchell's. "Annie, what's the matter?"

"I just need to-" I couldn't speak. "I need-" I closed my eyes and felt myself teleport to my room. I slammed the door by picturing myself doing so, and then I plopped down on my bed.

After a few minutes, everyone left me alone.

"Annie?" Mitchell pounded on the door. "Annie, let me in!"

I grimaced. "Mitchell, go downstairs."

Mitchell protested. "Just let me see you."

"Go downstairs." I pictured myself shoving him away from the door. I heard the impact of Mitchell's body gently hitting the wall.

I heard him retreat, and go down the hall say, "Leave her be. She won't open the door, Nina."

"Okay." Nina sounded defeated. "Did we say something?"

"No, Nina. It wasn't you or Mitchell," George's voice was even farther down the hallway. "I think she was remembering something the way she dropped her cup. Go and get Eve; the sitter called."

"Okay," Nina relented, "but if she doesn't come out before long, I'm going in there."

"You can try." Hal was closer to the door. He spoke quietly to me through the door. "Come out soon, Annie."

I remained silent and heard him walk from the door.

For a while, I could only hear myself sobbing.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I opened the door and listened for noise. It was around dawn. The house was quiet. Nina hadn't come to my room during the night, probably because of the others. I was going to take a warm shower and hope that I would feel better.

I walked around the corner and jumped when Mitchell was walking out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. He looked at me. "Annie," he started.

I looked away. "I was remembering Owen pushing me down the stairs, Mitchell. It's not your fault about yesterday."

Mitchell tilted my head up by lifting up my chin. His hazel eyes met mine. "How are you back though? Will you explain?"

I nodded. "Just not right now. I am human, though." I said, my voice was quiet. "I'm part ghost too."

Mitchell stared into my eyes. "And vampire. Hal saw your eyes change." His voice grew tense. "Nina and George denied it, but Hal and I know another vampire when we see one."

"I'm not all vampire." I felt myself protest.

"Annie-"

"Let me shower, Mitchell."

"Fine." Mitchell let go of my chin and went to his room to change into clothes.

I walked into the bathroom, feeling despair hit me. I hoped that Nina and George wouldn't hate me. I wouldn't ever hurt Eve on purpose.

I turned on the water, bathed and washed my hair. I combed it out and then changed into a blue shirt with darker blue leggings. I curled my hair the way it always was, and then went downstairs.

Tom and Hal were sipping tea in the living room while Nina was feeding Eve a bottle. Nina looked up at me and tried to smile. I mirrored her face and walked into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and took out milk. I made a bowl of cereal and began to eat. When I looked up, they were all suddenly sitting around the table, looking at me. Surprise made me choke.

"Why are you all here?" I stared at their faces. "I can't eat?"

"We've _never_ seen you eat before." Nina said. Mitchell and George nodded. Tom looked almost disinterested.

"Oh, let her eat." He said, sipping his tea in his mug. "She's not hurting anyone. You all are staring at her like she stole the Sunday paper."

Hal rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Tom. Even I'm curious."

"I'm not going to throw it up." I said. A strange feeling made me freeze. My eyes moved instinctively toward the source of the feeling.

Eve was alone in the living room.

I closed my eyes when my throat burned. I opened them to stare down at my cereal. I bent over and ate it more quickly, feeling the burn become stronger. I stood up and put the bowl in the sink. Eve was human with blood throbbing through her veins. Eve was _human_.

Dale's voice rang in my ears. "The first kill has to be a human."

"I can't kill a human!" I yelled in protest. "They didn't do anything. It'd be different if I killed a murderer or something, but even then I'd be against it."

"Annie-" Dale started.

"I _can't_ kill someone." I felt my mind fizz with panic. "Don't ask me to do that."

"I'm not asking you to," Dale grumbled, looking back at me. "You have to."

I shook my head. "I will not."

"It will only get worse."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"The burning feeling will only get worse. You can feed from other vampires, though it won't do them any good. And that won't be enough either." Dale groaned. "You can even feed from an animal, and that helps a bit. But otherwise, it's pointless, Annie. It _has_ to be a human."

I blinked to jolt myself out of my thoughts. I went to unlock the door and yanked it open. "Be back." I yelled as I closed it behind me. I walked down the sidewalk, feeling curious eyes on my back.

I sat by brightly colored flowers in a nearby park. It was interesting to find it, and I was glad that I did. I stared at the early afternoon sky, breathing in the fresh air. The wind fluttered the tree leaves and I felt my tense body relax. I didn't have a watch but I was sure that I had been here for a few hours.

I eyed the park for a pay phone and found one by a water fountain. I dialed Kate's number.

Jonas picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Jonas! It's Annie calling."

"Oh! Hi, Annie!" He exploded. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great. Is Dale there?" I asked.

"Yeah." Jonas said. "Dale!" He yelled. He spoke back into the phone. "Just a moment, Annie."

"Okay, tell Kate I said hello."

"Will do. Here's Dale."

I waited to hear Dale's voice. "Annie?"

"Dale," my voice was strangely low, "I'm hungry."

He caught on instantly. "Is anyone near you?"

I looked around the vacant park. "A few stragglers are about."

"Are your eyes-"

"No mirror." I felt panic seep into my voice. "Dale, what do I do? I can't feed from anyone. I won't allow myself to! But my friends, they have a baby-"

"Oh God." Dale caught his breath. "Stay away from the baby, Annie. Stay away until you get your thirst under control."

"Dale, to do that I'd need to feed." I shook my head. "I can't, Dale."

"Annie," Dale murmured. "How long do you think you can stay clean?"

"Two of my friends are vampires, they're managing it. I'm only part, but it's stronger for me." I panted.

"How are you part?" Dale wondered then sighed, abandoning the thought. "Call me any time you get too thirsty to talk to anyone, Annie. I'll distract you." Dale said. "I want to help. I changed you, and I'm determined to help you deal with it."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"I could always come to you."

"Stay where you are." I said. "I'll call you though."

"All right then." Dale sounded sad. "Bye, Annie."

"Bye." I hung up and looked around the park. I could manage my blood lust. Mitchell and Hal were. I could do it too. And maybe one day, I'd hardly notice it.

I walked back to the house slowly, struggling to convince myself that I wouldn't hurt Eve.

I ignored using the front door and pictured myself in the living room. I looked at Hal, who was reading a novel. He looked up when he saw me. "Where have you been? You've been gone for hours."

"The park." I tried to smile and I sat down next to him. "Where's Mitchell and the others?"

"Nina's feeding Eve, Tom is out at work. George is at work also, and Mitchell is somewhere around the house." Hal looked at me. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"Mitchell told me about what happened." Hal set the novel down. "So Dale must have been the one that bit you?"

I nodded in defeat. "In bed."

Hal stood up, his hands clenching into fists. "_What?_"

Mitchell came running down the stairs. "_What_ did you say?" He looked at Hal. "Did she say 'in bed'? As in, Dale _bit_ her in bed?"

I looked at their outraged faces and stood up. "Mitchell, you've been listening to our conversation?" I gasped. "And you took that the wrong way!" I held up my hands. "He didn't bit me in bed, like we were having sex or something. He, err, pinned me down and bit me. No sex involved whatsoever." I spluttered.

Mitchell's eyes flashed black. "That doesn't matter. He bit you!"

Hal pushed Mitchell away from me. "Calm down."

"The hell I will!" Mitchell shoved Hal away. "He bit her, Hal! While I wasn't able to protect her, another vampire – one that I don't know- bit a human Annie."

His voice shook. "I'm going after him."

"No!" I stalked toward Mitchell, stopping in front of him. "He's remorseful, Mitchell. He didn't mean it. He's engaged-"

"Then she might be one of them." Mitchell's jaw clenched in anger.

"You're staying right here!" I snarled. "Mitchell, you and Hal could help me out. I don't want to deal with this by myself! And he's helping me!"

"How?"

"He gave me his number, but that was to call his fiancé, she's the one who gave me clothes." I tried to speak with a lower tone. "She doesn't know about him, Mitchell."

"We'll help you Annie," Hal said, "but how do we know that he isn't going around transforming people?"

"He isn't. He just bit me because he needed to feed. He knows Mitchell."

"How does he know me?" Mitchell demanded.

"I wouldn't know! Maybe he went to one of your meetings; he did live several towns from Bristol."

They were both calming down. Hal spoke, "Mitchell, I think that we won't need to chase after this guy."

Mitchell looked at him. "Just so long as he doesn't come after either of us."

Nina came down the stairs. "What was with all the racket? Eve just went to sleep."

Hal improvised. "We're about to play Monopoly."

Mitchell looked at Nina. "Hal was about to go get it."

Hal nodded, winking at Mitchell, and went upstairs. Nina went to the kitchen.

"Annie," Nina called. "Do you want a grilled cheese?"

Ooh. "Yes, please!" I walked toward the bar and sat down. She peered at me through the window.

"How do you like it?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, actually. Surprise me."

She smirked and after ten minutes, she handed me a steaming sand which. I bit into it and gasped, dropping it onto the plate. "Oh God!"

"What is it?" Mitchell came up behind me.

"It's really good," I spoke, trying not to smack. "but it's really hot." I swallowed before I burned my tongue even further. "Ow!" I ran into the kitchen for some water to drink. I grabbed a glass and got some water from the tap. I gulped it down. "Hot."

Mitchell and Nina burst out laughing at my performance. Nina looked at the grilled cheese. "Sorry, Annie."

"No problem. I should have known." I smiled. My tongue and throat were still stinging a little but I could finish it. I sat down back at my seat, next to Mitchell who was sitting down on the seat next to mine.

I reached for my grilled cheese but he pulled the plate away before I could grab it. I looked at him. "That's my-"

He smiled at me, his eyes warm. "I'll feed it to you."

I smiled back. "Well, okay."

Mitchell blew on the part that I had bitten off of and guided it to my open mouth. I bit off a piece and chewed it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He winked at me and blew off the next part. "In it goes."

I bit off another piece. "Thank you."

He didn't let me finish chewing before saying, "You're welcome." He shifted a bit closer to me.

Mitchell fed me another piece. "Thank you."

He let me finish chewing this time. "You're welcome."

He guided the sand which to my mouth again. I leaned in for it. He held it there, looking at my face, then put it down and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips made contact-

Mitchell never felt so _real_. I felt his hands tangle in my curly hair and he used my hair to pull me closer to him. I smiled around his lips and kissed back. He gasped my name until it sounded like music. I began to wrap my arms around his neck-

Hal came down the stairs. "I finally found it. You guys ready?"

We pulled apart so fast that my lips ached. "Yeah," Mitchell murmured. "We're ready."

I looked at his eyes and saw that they were filled with something- lust? I smiled and slid off my seat, grabbing my unfinished grilled cheese. "Where are we playing?"

Mitchell looked around the living room. "Anywhere."

Hal specified. "The coffee table."

Mitchell nodded. "All right, the coffee table."

"I'll be the banker." I said. I opened the game and take out the money. I sort out the house information cards and money. I put the houses, hotels, community chess cards, and chance cards on the board. I hand out the money.

"Okay, choose your pieces." I commanded.

Mitchell chose the plow while Hal was the dog. Hal looked at me, 'You're not going to play?"

"I was always the banker when–" I stopped. I had always been the banker when Owen was over before we were engaged. We had brought friends over, but I had always been the banker.

"I don't want Mitchell to be the only one going bankrupt." Hal said. "Go get Nina or George."

"Okay." I pictured myself in the basement. "Nina?"

She was fiddling with the cage. 'Oh, Annie!" She grimaced. "How did you know I'd be in here?"

"Lucky guess." I said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm preparing the cage." Nina pushed her short blond hair behind her ears. "The full moon is in a few days. I can feel the transformation brewing."

After a paused, I asked, "Nina, how long was I gone?"

"About a week, not too long. When Mitchell came back, he demanded to know where you were. He was blabbering on about you making a deal with Lia or something."

"Oh." I went quiet for a moment. "Hal and Mitchell are playing Monopoly, I'm the banker. Want to play?"

"Sure. Where's George and Tom?"

"They're at work." I said.

Nina walked toward the stairs. I stopped her. "Nina?"

"Hm?" She looked back at me. I remembered my deal with Josie about their monthly transformations.

"This time, it won't hurt so much. The transformation, I mean."

Nina managed a small smile. "I like to think so."

I followed her up the stairs. She sat down next to Hal on the floor. "What am I?"

"You can be the car or the hat." Hal said.

"What about all the other pieces?" I asked.

"Got lost." Mitchell said.

I dished out money to Nina. They rolled for turns and Hal was first, Mitchell second, Nina last.

I watched them play, handing out several hotels to Hal after a while. Mitchell and Nina had six houses between them.

Mitchell cursed. "Damn it, Hal. _I_ own Illinois Avenue!"

"I was talking about St. James, Mitchell."

"I own that!" Nina yelped.

"Well, someone owes me nine hundred and fifty dollars." Hal stared at the board.

I grimaced. "Here, I'll pay."

"You can't do that!" George came into the room. I heard the front door slam shut when he sat down by me. "The banker is the most neutral party of the game. Let me in, I'll pay."

"No, because then you'll be broke!" I said.

"I have a way with money, Annie."

I sighed and gave him the car; Nina was using the hat. I gave him the required money to start and watched when he paid Hal the nine hundred and fifty dollars.

Mitchell groaned after another hour's worth of playing. "I'm out of cash."

Nina grinned at him. She and Hal were now winning. "Would you like a donation?"

Mitchell growled playfully. "I don't like accepting money from the rich because I'm like Robin Hood." He accepted five hundred dollars anyways. He smirked at Nina. "I always manage to steal it back."

George bought a hotel finally. "I've upgraded!" He and Nina shared a high five.

I smiled. "Hold on, I need to use the bathroom." I pictured myself in the bathroom. I was washing my hands when I heard Tom come home. Hal welcomed him to Monopoly then called my name.

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I dried off my hands. I looked at my faded reflection in the mirror, staring at my dark brown eyes. I pulled away and then felt a peculiar feeling come over me. It made me feel almost sleepy. I stood up and walked down the stairs, almost wanting to hold my head.

"Annie?" Mitchell asked. I looked up at him. They were all sitting on the floor, looking at me. I managed a small smile. My entire body went cold.

"I'm fine." I murmured. "I just feel-"

The floor tilted at the oddest angle. I felt my body fall but I managed to catch myself. I staggered to the kitchen.

"Annie?" Nina was suddenly at my side. "Are you okay?"

"I think," I couldn't hear my voice. I hoped she could. "I think I'm about to faint."

The feeling swept over me so strong that my vision darkened when Nina pushed me down on the floor. "Put your head between your knees."

I was all too familiar with the position, but I couldn't make myself move. I began to sink onto my back on the floor, seeing darkness. My eyes must have closed.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! I have my first few reviewers! I'm glad to hear from you guys. :D Please, Guest who reviewed for me, grab an account so I could message you if I ever needed to about any sequels and such. Finishing season 4 of Being Human, I hope to have some OneShot fanfics popping out onto my Stories page. Enough chat, enjoy and review!

Chapter Five

"Annie?" Nina's voice sounded very far away. "Annie?"

"What's happening?" George was nearby. "Why is she on the floor?"

Tom was close by too. Maybe they all were in the kitchen. "Is she okay?"

"I think she fainted." Nina said. "George, get me a damp towel. Hal, go grab something smelly."

"Smelly?" Hal sounded farther than George.

"It might wake her up. Oh! Get me some smelling salts; George knows where they are."

"What do I do?" Mitchell and Tom asked.

"Tom, when George and Hal come back, press the towel to her forehead. Mitchell, stay right here."

Where did the odd feeling came from? I was just washing my hands, and then it hit me out of the blue. Maybe I needed some fresh air? I couldn't make it add up.

"Annie?" Mitchell's voice was in my ear. "Can you hear me?"

I could hear fine. I just couldn't move. The feeling had come on out of nowhere, and now it rendered me motionless. I needed someone to explain.

"Here's the towel." George was back in the room. I felt the water touch my forehead.

"Oh, she's sweating." Hal murmured. "Would that mean anything?"

"She's probably hot. Back away everyone. Mitchell, roll up her sleeves." George said. Nina and George were so professional sometimes that it made me proud to know them.

I felt Mitchell roll up both of my sleeves down to the crease of my arm. Hal pushed something again my nose but the salty smell of it made me dizzy.

"Nina," Mitchell sounded breathless, "she's not waking up."

"It takes time, Mitchell." Nina sounded almost afraid. "Fainting is a way the brain protects itself. She must have seen something frightening or something. I don't know; she only went to the bathroom."

"I've never seen her so pale before." Tom mused out loud. "I hope she wakes up soon."

_I'm not asleep!_ I wanted to yell. _I just can't move!_

The phone rang. "Oh, who is it?" George groaned and picked up the phone. "Hello? Who is this?"

After a pause, he spoke into the phone. "No," he said, puzzled, "she's, um, in the shower. How do you know her?"

Another pause. "Oh, you met her before? You're the one whose friends she stayed with? Thank you for taking her in."

Nina grumbled. "Who is it, George?"

"A Dale." George muttered from the phone. George paused to listen. "No, she's in the shower. I'll have her all you back."

He hung up. "Persistent fellow."

"Who was it? Dale?" Mitchell said.

George must have nodded because attention turned back to me. George rewet the cloth and put it back on my face. I tried to move again with no success. What was that feeling that had taken over me?

"Annie? Can you hear us?" Tom asked, squeezing my arm.

I dried off my hands, and then dried off my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Something was off. Maybe it was my wet hair. I frowned which disappeared when I looked at Owen. Owen was grinning at me. "You take so long in the bathroom."

I covered myself with a towel. "Owen, I was showering!"

"Like I haven't seen you naked before." Owen sighed. "At my expense. Why haven't we coupled yet, Annie?"

"Because I want to wait honeymoon night, Owen. We're still going out to dinner?"

"That's right, Annie." Owen tapped my butt as I walked into the bedroom. I was pulling on my deep blue dress when Owen opened the door.

"Oh, Annie!" He closed it behind him. "Your shining knight in armor is here."

I smiled. He suddenly crossed the room, his face suddenly so close to mine that I could count his long eyelashes. He kissed me on the lips, and a strange hunger made his lips move faster again mine. His hands grabbed at my waist while his body was pressed so hard against mine that we were moving, and then we're falling on the bed.

"Owen!" I struggled to push him off me. His body was so heavy and warm. His cologne was making me see stars.

"Sorry, I forgot." He didn't seem repentant at all. "Ready?"

"Let me straighten up first." I tried to joke next, "Almost had your way with me there."

"I'll have it soon," I heard him mutter.

I felt my eyes flutter open. "Annie!" Nina breathed in relief.

Tom and Mitchell helped me sit up. "What happened?" Hal demanded.

"I felt sick." I said. "I felt like I was falling down the stairs all over again, it made me dizzy." It was almost true. I pulled my knees together. "Being human is surprisingly frightening."

George laughed. "Right."

"I did hear the phone ring." I said. "Who was it?"

"A Dale." Mitchell said.

"Dale!" I got up. "I called him earlier." I dialed the number.

"That's how he knew you!" George realized. "But how did you know him?"

Dale picked up the phone. "Annie?"

"Dale, hello!" I said. "I was, um, in the shower."

"Oh, that's what George told me."

"Right. But why did you call?"

"I just needed to make sure you didn't go around slaughtering everyone." Dale says, half joking, "You weren't exactly yourself when you hung up."

"How do you know how I am?" How would he know how I acted? We had only known each other for a few days.

"You talk in your sleep." Dale's voice was suddenly very soft.

"Is that all?" My heart was in my throat. Dale was engaged! Why did he keep calling me? Wouldn't Kate wonder?

The others fidgeted behind me.

"Yes, and well, call me again tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"

"I might need to talk to you." He said. "Kate and Jonas say hello."

"Tell them I said it back." I almost hung up. "Bye Dale-"

"Wait!" He stopped me. "Were you really in the shower?"

I answered his question with my own. "How do you know George's name?" I hissed quietly into the phone.

"Annie-"

"Bye Dale."

He relented. "Bye, Annie."

I hung up, my head suddenly throbbing. "Did I hit my head when I fell?"

"I don't think so." Nina said.

The feeling hit me again. I had to grab onto the counter for support.

Falling. I was falling forever, and then impact! The shock went up to my head-

I went to the sink to splash water on my face.

"Do you still feel sick? You went pale again." Mitchell was suddenly next to me.

"I need some fresh air, I think." I said.

"Well, come on then." Mitchell grabbed my hand. I followed him out the front door. Mitchell yelled before we left the house, "I'll carry her if she faints."

I closed the door behind me.

Mitchell and I walked up and down the sidewalk in an easy pace. Mitchell was wearing his sunglasses. He was looking around in an agitated way, his other hand was in his pocket. His head swung from left to right every few seconds.

"Mitchell," I said shyly. "Are you okay? You seem almost anxious."

Mitchell peered at me. I couldn't see his eyes. He walked down the sidewalk toward the park. We found an empty bench near a bright bunch of wildflowers. Mitchell looked at me. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" I glanced at him from the water fountain.

Mitchell met my eyes. "Personally, I've been better. I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" I looked away. "I didn't break anything."

"I have to protect you better, Annie." Mitchell said. "Every time I think I'm helping you, something goes wrong. Something goes so wrong that I almost hate myself."

I looked back at him with a penetrating gaze. "Mitchell, I'm fine."

"I know." Mitchell sat up straighter. "You're human now; I realized how much I didn't _physically_ worry about you when you were a ghost. Now, you can get hurt, you can bleed." His voice shook. "You can die-"

"No." I said. "I can't die. Not anymore."

Mitchell tried to smile. "At least I can bank on that, then."

He stared around, looking at the late afternoon sky. The sun made the leaves and petals shimmer, while the tree bark and grass blades shone. I felt safe sitting here.

"What happened when you came back?" I asked him.

Mitchell brushed stray curls behind my ear. "I woke up on the living room floor where George had staked me. It was weird seeing him and Nina after all that, but I had asked George to do it. Tom and that other vampire were shocked, and Nina started crying. She had told me that you had gone, she didn't know for how long. Hal was glad to see me, to see another vampire around. Tom looked glum, but Herrick killed McNair, not me." He looked at my face. "All the other things aren't too important. I moved back in my room, got my job back, and had a few drinks."

He stopped to think. "Eve is cute."

I nodded. "She is. Did George tell you what happened to them?"

"No." Mitchell frowned.

"Nina had died right after Eve was born, getting some fresh air. Vampires attacked her. After that, Eve had been stolen by those same vampires to see if she could transform. George had gone to get her, but ended up as a present to the Old ones, and was locked up. He convinced his body that there was a full moon and half transformed-"

"How did he do that?"

I shrugged. "Anyways, George's body started breaking down. He had saved Eve, but his body shut down. He died." I sniffled.

Mitchell kissed me on the cheek. "You brought them back, Annie." His voice was soft. "You brought me back."

"I know, that's why I have to fight it." It slipped.

"Fight what?"

"Blood lust." I shook my head. "Forget about it."

"No!" Mitchell took me by the shoulders. "If it's harder for you, then Hal and I could help you. Nina, George, and Tom too!"

"I can manage. I teleport." I murmured sadly. "The hard part is staying away from Eve."

"We can't tell Nina or George then." Mitchell's tone was disapproving. "They wouldn't let you near Eve, no. They wouldn't let you in the house."

"We should tell them. What if they ask me to watch her?"

"You watch her then." Mitchell tilted my chin up so I could see his eyes. He took the sunglasses off. "You're strong, Annie. You can do this."

I tried to smile. "I like to think so."

Mitchell kissed me gently on the lips then looked around. "It's getting late. We need to go back."

"What about Eve?"

"We won't tell them for now. It'll work out somehow."

I sighed and followed him back.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: All right, here's that hot chapter. Enjoy?! :/

Chapter Six

"Annie?" George called from the bar.

"Yes?" I answered back. I was making more tea.

"Don't wait for me, I'm about to get dressed."

"It's your own toast!" Hal shouted. "We're waiting for you."

Nina approved. "Yes, then Annie and I are going out."

"Where?" I looked at Nina.

"A club." She winked at me. I grinned. A girls' night out! The last night out hadn't ended so well.

Mitchell was sitting at the bar, watching me. "Need help?"

I shook my head. "I got it." I put the tea in the fridge to cool. I took off my apron and watered the small pot of flowers on the table. I looked at Nina. "Is George ready yet? We still have to change."

George came clomping down the stairs. "Jeez, Annie. I'm here now."

Hal walked in the kitchen from the living room. He found the wine glasses and vodka. "No one is having soft stuff, it's liquor time, ladies and gentlemen."

Tom smiled. "Amen."

We all sat in the living room. I was sitting between Mitchell and Tom. Nina was sitting between Hal and George. I looked around. "Who will be watching Eve tonight?"

Mitchell glanced at me with his hazel eyes. "The guys are having a night out as well. Eve will be with the sitter again."

"You guys don't pay her enough." I scowled. "Who is the sitter anyways?"

"Daphne." Tom said. "I met her at school a while back. She stayed here instead of moving out of state to go to college. She loves Eve."

Hal passed me a glass full of liquor. I blinked. "I don't want to be drunk before I leave the house, Hal."

Hal and Nina grinned. Hal passed out the other glasses and then we held up our cups.

Tom did the honors. "To Nina, George, Mitchell, _and_ to Annie!"

I felt my skin flush but held up my glass. We clinked glasses and we downed our liquor.

I shivered. "Whoa!" I stood up; the taste was bittersweet and warm. It made my stomach feel hot.

Nina looked at me. "Annie, are you drunk already?"

I walked toward the stairs. "Maybe a little tipsy. I haven't had vodka in years."

"Are you changing?" Tom asked me, raising his voice.

"Yes, I'll be down soon." I walked around the hall to my room. I closed the door behind me and went to my closet. My eyesight wasn't wobbling nor was my balance. I would be fine. I had only gotten drunk once, and that was at a baby shower. The wine had been in the blue punch. I still had no idea why someone would bring wine to my cousin's baby shower. I had only prayed that she hadn't drunk it.

I opened my closet. I sifted through the few dresses Kate had given me. I had a red velvet dress with a sweetheart neckline, a deep green dress with a rather low neckline. I also had a strapless beige dress with a white shawl that I could wear. I had the matching shoes, and a beige gemstone bracelet. The beige dress had a neckline that dove toward halfway to my hips. The shawl could help me feel more covered.

I pulled on the beige dress and the shoes after I had oiled my skin. I straightened my hair a bit more, making it more wavy than curly. The dress clung to my hips and made me have an hourglass form. I winced as I wrapped the shawl on my correctly. I applied pink lipstick and small hoop earrings. I hoped I didn't look like a monkey or something. I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling the sleepy feeling come back.

I opened the door and bumped into Nina. She was wearing a stunning deep red dress with black heeled boots that came up to just under her knees. Her hair was straightened and it flowed down just over the end of her shoulder blades. She had on diamond earrings and a necklace that must have come with the earrings. She looked at me. "Annie, you look fantastic!"

I smiled. "You look better than I do. I love the earrings."

She smiled back then looked at the neckline on my dress. "You need a necklace." She grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her and George's room.

"I do?"

"Yes," she went through the drawers. "So the men won't stare at your chest."

I looked down at the neckline. "They'd do that anyways, won't they?"

She nodded. "But the necklace will be more in the way. And you can use it as an excuse if you find their eyes on your skin."

I nodded. "Okay."

Nina pulled out a long silver necklace. She pressed it to my skin and looked at it. "That beige is a beautiful color on you, the necklace makes it work." She turned me around to put it on me.

"Thanks, Nina." I wrapped her in a hug.

"You're welcome." We began to walk toward the stairs. I followed her down.

The men whistled when they saw us. Hal was grinning, "You guys will knock 'em dead."

"Good thing I already am." Mitchell breathed when he looked at the dress. Nina and George shared a kiss. I heard him murmur to Nina, "You look good enough to eat."

Mitchell gave me a hug. "Hurry back."

I smiled and pulled away. "We'll be back soon."

"Before three o' clock." Nina specified. I nodded and felt a small bud of nervousness fold over me.

I looked at the guys who weren't dressed yet. "Have a good time."

The guys bid us goodbye and I followed Nina into her car. I sat in the passenger seat. She grinned at me. "Let's have a good time, huh?"

I smiled. "Let's do."

It was nearing dusk when Nina found the club. We walked in for free. It was a lady's night. Nina must have planned this.

"Wait," I pulled her to a stop before the lights of the dance floor reached us, "do we act like we're dating someone or that we're horny and single?"

"You can act horny and single." She eyed me. "Any progress with Mitchell?"

"Depends on your definition of progress." I murmured. Nina looked at my dress then stifled a smile.

"We'll act horny and single then. Act naughty, Annie." She winked at me.

"Naughty?" I blinked.

"Make a list." She mouthed the words at me. I followed her into the crowd.

The club was alive with dancing bodies and lights. There was a rather large bar section and several bar tenders were busy despite the small amount of empty seats. The dance floor took up most the space, but there were small tables around the dance floor. A disco ball was illuminating the otherwise very dark club. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Nina?" She turned around.

"Did Mitchell and George say where they were going?" I was almost on her heels.

She shook her head. "No one mentioned a thing."

I nodded and then beckoned her to keep walking. She disappeared into the crowd of dancers and I wandered off the bar.

A familiar face was staring at me when I sat down. "Annie?" I gasped.

"Jonas?"

Jonas grinned. "Wow! You're at a bar so soon?"

"It's a girls' night out." I looked around. "Is Kate here?"

Jonas shook his head. "She's working. I'll tell her you missed her at the club. She comes here every Friday with Dale."

I smiled. "Well, hit me up."

"What would you like?" His tone turned seductive.

I glanced at the menu behind him. "Vodka." I grinned. "A scoop of vanilla ice cream with vodka as syrup and a cherry on top."

Jonas smacked me a high five. "You're a bit outgoing today."

"The mood is catching."

Jonas laughed and headed to shelves of bottles and boxes. There was a small fridge on each side of the bar. I waited patiently, looking at the dancers for Nina. Where was she?

"Here you are." Jonas placed a small bowl of ice cream in front of me with a small silver spoon.

"Thank you." I smiled at him while I put a spoonful in my mouth. "This is great," I mumbled. The vodka was hot in my stomach while the ice cream made it calm down to a fierce simmer. It _was_ great.

I looked around for Nina again while Jonas tended to other customers. I saved the cherry for last, eating it with my spoon. I was smiling wildly when I finished. Jonas was doing his rounds of checking on each customer when he passed me. I called him back and handed him a credit card that had seventy five dollars on it. "How much was the ice cream?"

"About five bucks." Jonas peered at me with dark blue eyes. "Want another?"

"Two please," I hoped Nina was coming back, "for my friend Nina. She's here somewhere."

"I'll wait for you to come back then. I can't leave you with two of those bowls, the vodka is intense."

"I'll be back then." I stood up, wobbling just a bit. Now I was tipsy. I pushed my way through the crowd, looking for Nina's red dress to stand out in the crowd. I found her at the back, sitting at a table with a stranger.

"Nina!" I said, my voice was louder than intended. "I got you some ice cream at the front!"

She looked up from her chat. "Oh, great!" She gestured me to the stranger. "Collin, this is Annie. Annie, this is Collin."

Collin was wearing all black. I could smell a very spicy cologne wafting from him. I could see that he had gray eyes and dark brown hair. "Hey there, Annie." He winked at me.

I felt myself grin. "Hey, Collin."

Nina stood up. "I'll have that ice cream then. Bye Collin."

Collin stood up as well. "I planned to stay for a while, and now I have another incentive since two beautiful women are here."

Nina and I flushed. "Thank you," I said shyly.

Nina followed me to the bar. I looked at Jonas who had the ice cream ready. He smiled at me and Nina. "You found her."

"Hi," Nina smiled, "I'm Nina."

Jonas shook her hand. "I'm Jonas, pleased to meet you. My sister Kate and I helped Annie out."

Nina smiled wider. "Thanks for helping her."

Jonas nodded. "No problem." He gestured to the ice cream. "For you two." He pulled up an empty seat next to me where Nina and I could sit at the same booth. "Enjoy." He began to do his rounds again.

Nina and I began to eat our ice cream. "Are you having a good time?"

I nodded. "Collin seems to like you, Nina." I nudged her.

Nina pushed her hair from her face. "He is a nice fellow, but I think he likes you better, Annie."

I was caught up in the vodka of the ice cream. "Hm," was all I managed. Nina ate her ice cream more quickly.

"This ice cream is awesome!" She grinned, her skin flushing.

"Isn't it?" I ate the cherry. "I've had two of these now."

When Jonas came back, Nina ordered us both a light beer float. I was buzzing with warmth when we finished them.

Nina stood up, swaying a bit. "Let's go dance."

I nodded and got up. I lead the way to the dance floor. A song came on that made everyone start grinding. I lost Nina in the movement of the dancers. I smelled a familiar smell and realized that Collin was behind me.

He grabbed at my hips and pulled me closer to him. Collin breathed heavily in my ear and I felt myself gasp. I started feeling hot the more the song went on. Collin's hand groped at my thigh and I felt myself begin to sweat. The song changed to a faster beat. Collin grinded heavy against me, his hands moving up to my hips. I was gasping when everyone pressed against us. His spicy cologne filled my mind and I could feel myself beginning to move back against him.

"Hold me tighter." I felt myself breathe out. I instantly felt disgusted with the thought but the feeling of the warm vodka pulsing through my hot body made me unable to concentrate.

"It's hot." Collin breathed in my ear. "Let's go find a room."

"A room?" I couldn't keep up.

Collin grinded against me harder. "Yes, a room." His voice was heavily seductive.

"What a-about Nina?" I gasped.

"She's right behind me, having her own fun." Collin wrapped his arm around my waist. I could hear Nina behind us. I turned for a moment to make sure it was her. A tall dark haired man had his hands on her hips. He looked up at me and I thought I saw his eyes flicker. I smiled uncertainly at him, not really concentrating. Collin whispered something in his ear and then we were all going out of the bar door.

Collin and the man were pushing us in a car. The man started the car and I heard them start talking.

"Good thing Jonas got them a bit drunk." The man mused.

"Jonas had no idea this would happen, Keith." Collin said. "Now, be quiet. I have to feed soon."

I grimaced in the back seat. "Where are we going?" The words were slurred.

Collin's voice went velvet soft. "We're finding a room to party, Annie."

Nina spoke next, her words slurred more than mine, "I thought we already partied?"

"Oh no," Keith said, "the party is just starting."

The car stopped after a few long moments. It felt like we were in the car for hours but it must have been only for a few minutes. Collin pulled me gently out the car, helping me to my feet. Keith did the same for Nina, but carried her bridal style into the motel room. His lips were on Nina's when I blinked my eyes open.

Collin helped me into the room as well but then his lips were crashing on mine. Nina and Keith were falling down onto one of the beds. I couldn't look around to see what Collin and I crashed into as we made our way to the other bed.

Collin's body was pressing against mine and his lips were moving toward the crease of my neck. We fell onto the bed, with him on top of me. He was moaning as his lips wandered from to my neck to my face. My hands were tangling in his shaggy hair. I could still feel the vodka moving rapidly through my veins.

Collin groaned as he began to try to yank the dress over my head. He eventually succeeded and began to roam his hands all over my body. Our bodies pressed against each other. My body was powerless as he pushed at me, molding me into the bed, and then into his frame. Our bodies kept twisting and folding into each other. I gasped when I felt his lips become sharper. His teeth were scratching the crease of my neck –where Dale had bitten me- when pain suddenly went through me.

I began to scream, hardly conscious of what I was doing. I was trying to push him off me, still screaming. He hit the floor with a loud thud.

Keith yelled, "This woman isn't human!" He must have meant Nina. "Her blood burns my mouth."

Collin was struggling to get to his feet. "This one is human. Feed off of her. She'll keep you going. I want them alive."

"Why?" Keith was already on my bed, his teeth fitting into Collin's bite. I felt my blood began to flow out of my body.

It felt like hours when Keith finally finished. He pushed me away gently back onto the bed. Collin went quiet afterwards. I think they left.

"Nina?" My voice was weak and hoarse.

"Annie?" Nina was close by. "Are you okay?"

I tried to nod. "I'm all right, I think. What about you?"

"I'm fine as well." I heard a thud. "Ow! I fell."

I opened my eyes to see Nina crawling toward the bed. "Annie!" She gasped, horrified.

"Hm?" I was struggling to stay conscious.

"They bit you." Nina pulled herself onto the bed.

I blinked to keep my eyes open. "Yeah. It hurt."

"I need to call the house." Nina was slurring less than before. They must have drained some of the vodka away.

"Call Tom or George." I could hardly speak.

"The police, maybe?"

"No, not them." Talking to Nina was hard, but it kept me awake.

Nina dialed a number after she helped me back into my dress. "Hello? George?"

George must have answered the phone because then she added, "We've been attacked. Annie's been bitten, she's bleeding. . . No, we weren't on our guard. We were drunk when they got us, George. . . A motel room."

Nina hung up the phone. "We're in trouble."

I struggled to make my mouth form the words. "No doubt about that. Mitchell's going to kill me."

Nina stroked my cheek, wiping away tears. "We'll be okay." Nina swallowed nervously. "I just hope I'm somber enough if they come back."

"They?"

"Keith and Collin." Nina pulled my head onto her lap. She gently touched my neck. "You're going to be okay, Annie." Her voice was thin.

I tried to stay conscious as Nina stroked my hair.

A/N: I'd hate myself if I wrote _Tangled for a Flower_ like that.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Mitchell's Point Of View

Mitchell was impatient. "George, they've been gone for hours."

"It's a girls' night out." George was looking dashing in his tux. "_We_ should have actually gone out like planned."

Hal shook his head. "No, sex is a weapon with vampires."

Tom nodded. "Besides, they might come home any minute now."

They had all planned to get hammered. Well, Tom and Hal had planned to. George had Nina, and Mitchell had Annie. Why did they need to go get hammered? Hal had changed his mind after he remembered the accidents sex had caused him.

George's phone rang. George answered it. "Nina?"

Mitchell and the others made George put it on speakerphone. Nina spoke through the phone, her voice strangely high. "Hello? George?"

"Nina, it's me." George smiled. "How is the night coming?"

"We've been attacked. Annie's been bitten. She's bleeding." Nina's voice shook.

The boys exploded. Hal's eyes flashed black while Tom growled. Mitchell's hands clenched into fists.

George was the most angry. "Were you on your guard? I know you weren't expecting something like this to happen but-"

"No, we weren't on our guard. We were drunk when they got us, George." Nina sounded slurred.

"Where did they attack you?" Hal demanded.

"A motel room."

Mitchell growled loudly. George hurried to end the call. "We're on our way." He hung up.

The boys loaded into the car. George was furious, swearing under his breath. Mitchell hit the gas, making the tires screech.

They began to drive toward several clubs, going right to the bar tenders. Mitchell was about to start flinging blows in rage when George convinced him to try one more bar.

Mitchell was flexing his fists, getting ready to fling the first punch. "Have you seen Annie? She's wearing a beige colored dress, white shawl, curly dark brown hair?" Tom demanded.

One of the bar tenders said yes. "I saw her, and her friend Nina! They headed out with two men about an hour ago."

Mitchell thanked him, suddenly glad that he hadn't greeted all the bar tenders with punches and flinging them to walls. Tom and George began to sniff out the scent.

Tom growled. "Vampires went with them."

Hal nodded. "Where did they go?"

They got in the car again when the scent was established. Mitchell stopped the car at an almost abandoned motel.

They crashed through the every room. "Annie?" Mitchell called. George and Hal shouted Nina's name.

"Mitchell? George?" The hoarse voice came from a closed door. Hal kicked the door open and gasped. They pushed past Hal to see and George flipped on the light.

Nina's dress was torn up and was now barely able to be called a dress. Her neck was bitten in, enough for feeding, but not deep enough to change her. The boys walked to a limp Annie's side. Annie's neck was bitten in too deep, but enough for feeding, and her dress was torn up at bad as Nina's. Blood was flowing from both of their necks.

Hal looked at Mitchell. Mitchell felt his heart begin to beat faster when the smell of fresh blood hit him. Mitchell glanced at Hal and saw his friend's eyes flash black. Mitchell took a step forward to push him away from Annie and Nina, but the decision to move Hal away vanished when the need to feed became evident on Mitchell's face.

Tom and George knocked them away, before scooping up Nina and Annie. They pushed Nina and Annie in the car, sitting next to them in the back seat.

Hal and Mitchell sat in the front, straining to remember that the bleeding women were their friends, not prey. They sat there holding their breath.

I woke up in bandages and gauze covering my neck and arms. I sat up slowly, my muscles protesting. Where was I?

"You're safe now." A hand was on mine. I turned to see Mitchell next to me.

I felt my eyes swell up. "I-I. . . I'm so sorry, Mitchell!" I looked at him with dewing eyes.

"It's okay, Annie." Mitchell wiped the tears away. "We found you and Nina. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you again."

I tried to smile. "Is Nina okay?"

Mitchell nodded. "One got burned when they bit her." He grinned. "I'm more worried about you."

I sat up against the pillows, feeling a small pain in my neck. "I'll get better." I said. I touched the bandages on my neck.

Mitchell gently took my hand away from them. "Don't touch them, they're keeping you together."

I nodded. "Well, can I walk around?"

"Whenever you feel like it." Mitchell grimaced when he thought about his next words, "I'm glad he didn't get to- You know."

I grimaced, thinking of how much he wanted to get me to a room. How quickly he got me on a bed. "Me too."

Tom knocked on the door. "Is she awake?"

"Yep." Mitchell said. Tom opened the door slowly, as if checking Mitchell's words were true.

Tom spotted me and flung the door open. He jumped on the bed and kissed my cheek. "Glad to see you're awake now."

I smiled. "I'm glad to see you, Tom. Where's George and Nina?"

"Nina's downstairs eating break feast and George is feeding Eve." Tom was grinning.

I hurled myself to my feet. Owen had done the same thing Tom had –waking me up with a kiss on my cheek, even though we slept in separate beds- the week before we had the fight that ended my life.

I dashed down the stairs, my heart in my throat. In a week, it would have been our wedding. I had planned it with Owen's mother; she had been happier about it than I had. And I had been gushing joy.

I stifled a sob when I made it to the kitchen. Owen and me, despite him killing me, we had some good times.

_When you're furious,_ I thought back to the arguments we had. _When you start to freeze, when you can't be touched._ I slammed open the fridge and poured some tea. I drank it hurriedly, feeling my thoughts drifting to Eve in the living room. I faked a smile at Nina and Hal, who was sitting next to Nina.

I put the cup in the sink, feeling angry. Owen had killed me, but I still thought we had good times? What was wrong with me? He _killed_ me!  
I slammed the front door on the way out.

Tom hurried out after me. "Annie?"

"I'm thinking about last night, Tom." I barked at him. Owen was the monster.

Tom turned me around with his hand on my shoulder. "Annie, you can't be this upset and out and about. The vampires might come back-"

"I'd stop them." I grumbled. I pulled away and pictured myself in the park.

I landed on a bench. I looked around, looking for people who might have seen me pop out of nowhere. No one was about.

I went to the pay phone and dialed Dale's number. He answered immediately, "Hello?"

"Dale, do you remember my fiancé?"

"Yes," he sounded cautious when he registered the enraged tone in my voice.

"I'm thinking about him right now, and about last night, and I'm pissed."

"What happened last night?" Dale demanded. "Jonas had told me that a group of guys came at the bar last night and demanded for you and your friend. Jonas had said that you were a bit drunk before you left, and saw you leaving with two men an hour before they showed up."

"It has something to do with that." I muttered. "Those two men were vampires, and they tried to bite me and Nina."

"My God!" Dale gasped. "Did they-"

"They did, and fed. But one of them couldn't bite Nina, she's a werewolf."

"So the werewolves exist." Puzzlement entered Dale's voice. "I should have known that I would have needed to come down."

"No, stay where you are." I commanded. "We're fine. The guys that asked for us, two of them are vampires, one of them was Mitchell. The stockier one was George, he's Nina's boyfriend. He's a werewolf too."

"Oh." Dale said. "That makes me feel a bit better, but not enough. Jonas and Kate can do without me."

"Stay where you are!" I hissed. "I'm okay, I'm still human in fact. Don't come down."

"You won't be able to convince me for long, Annie," Dale's voice turned ominous and dark. "Something else is going to happen."

"Is that a threat?" I was talking to _Dale_, right?

"No, just a feeling I have." Dale sounded himself again. "You're sure you are okay? Not even a hangover?"

Now that he mentioned it, I felt shaky and dizzy. "Oh," my voice changed, "I do feel a bit sick."

"Can you make it home?"

I had to sit down on the small bench next to the pay phone. "I can teleport," I gasped. Sweat beads began to form on my forehead. "I haven't been drunk in a while. Is my head supposed to ache too?" My head was pounding quietly in the background when I wasn't paying attention. The mention of a hangover reminded me of it sharply.

"Yes," Dale grimaced. "Sorry, Annie."

I shook my head. "I can make it home. It's not your fault I got drunk. The vodka ice cream was very good."

Dale laughed. "I have some of it here, I always get drunk after three of those, but how can you resist?"

I grinned. "I'll call you later?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, I liked talking to him. I had made a friend. A normal- well, he was _almost_ normal. I hung up the phone and breathed evenly.

Tom and the others would be worried. I sank down on the bench, almost ready to take a nap. Finding someone asleep in the park would be a normal thing, right?

I almost didn't care. I closed my eyes anyway.

I woke up to the ground. "What?" I groggily opened my eyes.

"Annie, is it?" a familiar voice asked me.

I sat up, looking around. I wasn't at the park.

_Where am I?_ I questioned myself. I wobbled to my feet and saw that I was in a cage. The building was dark, but I could tell that every single surface except the cage walls was cement or concrete.

I looked up at the speaker. Collin was barely outlined in the darkness. Keith stood next to him, and several unfamiliar vampires were standing around the cage. One grinned at me and bucked against the cage. The others burst out laughed and one handed him a high five.

"You must be very confused." Collin spoke, arrogance in his voice. I looked back at him with wide eyes. Where was I, really? What was happening?

"What's going on?" My voice sounded strange. It sounded hoarse and weak.

Collin gestured around us. "We need some light, gentlemen. She needs to see where she is."

Bright lights overhead came on. I stared around, still not fully comprehending. There were more vampires than I thought. Most of them were surrounding the cage while others were standing behind Collin and Keith. I stifled a scream when I realized that the cage was locked. I was trapped.

"You're being our lifeline, Annie." Keith grinned. "I'm sure you'd want to help us out, considering that we know you by scent and face. Vampires have good memory, almost photographic."

I backed away from the cage wall. "L-let me out." I stared around. Were the cage walls shrinking? Where was all the air going? I felt my heart speed up when panic registered in my veins.

"No, sorry." One of the vampires sounded unrepentant. "You won't be coming out for a while."

I tried to picture myself in the house but I couldn't think straight with the fear. I tried to calm down but I realized that there would be no way that I could get out.

I hurled myself against the cage, clawing at the metal rim, cutting my hands. Fear made me shriek, "Let me out! Please!" I couldn't breathe.

The vampires began laughing. "You're not coming out, Annie." They chanted to me. "You're trapped, you're trapped."

I couldn't get my heart under control. I started panting, looking at the blood on my hands.

_Fresh blood,_ I thought clearly through the panic. I sucked my fingers and then the palm of my hand. I realized what Dale meant when he said it had to be human blood. Human blood tasted the best, especially fresh.

I felt disgust stop me. What was I thinking? I wiped my hands on my pants, looking around self-consciously.

"I see you like the taste of blood," Keith stood close to the cage. I walked toward him slowly, feeling my reason wavering.

"I like to think I'll make it out of here alive." I growled, fueled with a strange confidence because of the blood. I stared at Keith with black eyes. "Let me out."

Collin grinned next to Keith. "Ooh, scary."

I tried again to picture myself in the house but found that I couldn't teleport. My head was pounding too hard.

Collin moved to the lock and grabbed the shoulders of a vampire. "Shut her up." He commanded them. He unlocked the cage and the vampire flew in.

I grimaced. Pain was coming.

The vampire lunged at me, and in the light I could see that it was a man. He had gray eyes and blond hair. He pinned me against the cage, ripped the bandages from my neck, and sunk his teeth in my neck. I screamed but couldn't pull away.

After a short few minutes, he pulled away himself and let me fall to the floor. The vampire walked toward the exit of the cage. "You're turn."

I tried to back away when another vampire walked in. Her eyes went black when she took in the blood on my hands and blood dripping from my neck.

It was a long time before everyone finished. I was barely conscious when I realized that Collin was beginning to wipe at my neck. Keith handed me a small cup of orange juice.

I sat up slowly and drank it, hardly tasting it. I had never felt so drained before. I looked at Collin. "Can I leave?"

Collin shook his head. "No, you need to stay."

I fell asleep when the cage doors closed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I opened my eyes with a groan, sitting up in the same second. I looked around my surroundings, and last night's events came back to me. I was still in the cage. I touched my neck gently with my hand and gasped to find it very tender. It felt like I had stabbed my neck when I gently tapped it.

"Annie!" I turned to see Tom standing at the front of the room. I crawled to the cage.

"Tom!" Gratitude flooded over me. "You've found me! How did you?"

Tom ran to the cage, wrestling with the wall. "I followed your scent. The others thought that you were-"

"They don't know, do they?" I said. "They think I'm-"

"They think you went to the club or something crazy. I knew you'd be in trouble. Mitchell and Hal did too, they just had no idea where to look."

I remained silent while Tom banged on the cage doors. I stood up, my muscles protesting. "Tom, come back with Nina, or George. You can't get it open."

Tom's shoulders sagged. "But, Annie, we have no idea when they'd come back."

I grimaced. "I tried teleporting, but the hangover made it difficult."

"Try now!" Hope lit Tom's tawny brown eyes.

I pictured myself next to him. I began to feel the familiar teleporting sensation. I felt my body begin to dissolve into thousands of pieces. My concentration wavered when the soreness of my body entered my mind. I cleared it away and fell down as I landed. I was outside of the cage, but I felt numb.

"Annie! You did it!" Tom grinned. He waited for me to get up.

"Can't," I choked. "Can't move."

Tom bent down to grab my shoulders, but a loud bang sounded behind us. I looked up with terrified eyes Collin and Keith were back.

"Damn it!" Tom gasped. He scooped me in his arms, ready to make a run for the door behind them. I watched with petrified eyes when more vampires came from behind them. There were at least a dozen. "Shit." Tom started to back away. I willed my body to move.

"You're about to take something that's ours." Keith said bluntly. He stalked toward Tom. "Collin, open the cage."

Tom was powerless when we were pushed in. I landed heavily on my back and I shrieked when I hit the floor.

Tom helped me sit up. Collin and Keith stared at us with scornful eyes. "Stay put this time." Collin growled. I managed to sit up a bit straighter and look at Tom.

"We'll stay put here." Tom looked scared when they all left. Collin was the last to leave. He made a show of locking the cage and making sure it stayed closed. He winked at us before he left with all the other vampires.

"Tom, what's wrong?" I was sitting next to him. Tom glanced at me in the corner of his eyes.

"The full moon is tonight." He murmured.

I looked around the cage and winced. "Ow."

"What hurts?" Tom demanded. He crawled in front of me to look me over.

"My neck. They were feeding," I grimaced when Tom pushed my hair away from the bite and looked at it.

"It's infected, I think." Tom peered at it. "That's not the only place they bit you, Annie."

"What?" I gasped.

Tom gestured to the bite marks on my wrists and arms. I looked at the tears in my clothes, and felt around them. I felt tender spots and realized that he was right.

"Tom, what do we do?" I asked. "The full moon, and now I can hardly move."

Defeat lit his eyes. "I might have to transform in here." He took my face in his hands. "Promise me that if I come after you, you'll try to teleport again?"

I nodded, startled by the intense look in his eyes. "I will, Tom."

Tom sighed in relief before sitting next to me again. He patted my hand soothingly while I tried not to think about tonight.

"Annie," Tom's voice woke me up, "I think something is happening."

I sat up, realizing that Tom held me in his arms. I looked at his face anxiously. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. I looked around the room and saw that the vampires were back. And they must have brought friends, there were dozens more surrounding the cage. I grimaced. "What are they all here for?"

Keith overheard my question. "Our friends here would like to watch a werewolf transform."

I felt my body pale. They wanted to watch Tom transform? Like he was doing a trick? It was sickening.

I forced myself to my feet, wiggling my shoulders. I hadn't moved around for a while. My body felt stiff all over.

Tom stood up as well and gazed worriedly at the top of the walls. "No windows." He muttered. He checked his watch.

"Is it time?" I asked him.

Tom looked up at me. "I hope not. I have about half an hour." I tried to smile but managed to keep stretching. I felt my eyes swell up. Would the deal with Josie work?

I couldn't do anything but watch the vampires and Tom warily.

Tom groaned from where he sat. His hands were covering his face. I bent over him worriedly. "Tom?"

He looked up at me. I backed away quickly when I saw that his eyes were a bright green. Tom launched himself to his feet, his hands on his head. He groaned louder and backed away from me. I went still, watching him with wary eyes.

Tom stood at the very edge of the cave, groaning and muttering curses. I was caught off guard when hands grabbed me from between the cage rim and held me still. I started screaming when I realized that they were keeping me from moving.

My breath caught in my throat when Tom held up his hands, yelling now. His claws were popping out of his fingers. I struggled against the hands, now trying to run to Tom, to try to bring him back. Tom screamed in agony when his spine began to lengthen, making his torso longer. He pulled off his shirt and pants and I watched in horror as hair began to sprout all over his body.

Tom lunged at me and I struggled free from the hands holding me back. I ran to the other edge of the cage but Tom followed me. His jaw became longer and his teeth sharpened into fangs. The vampires cheered as Tom tumbled after me. I could see the reluctance in his movements. The real Tom was still there.

I tripped when I neared the other edge. Tom bent down to pull me to my feet, but instead he leaned down, his jaws extending. He was more wolf than human now-

"Get her out of there right now!" I heard a yell. Tom and I froze. I looked at the two vampires who were standing side by side. The light shone on their faces and I realized that it was Mitchell and Hal.

"Mitchell!" I yelled in recognition. Tom's growl made me quiet. All the other vampires appraised the newcomers and then growled. Apparently, Mitchell and Hal weren't welcomed.

"Well, well, well." Collin looked Mitchel and Hal up and down. "You're new here."

"Not really," Hal said, "I lived here once. I hate the dump you've made it." He looked at the cage. "That wasn't there a century ago."

I eyed Tom warily. He was almost fully transformed now. I could only see his human eyes, and they were bright green with rage. "Um, guys-"

Tom's hands yanked me from where I stood and hurled me to the wall of the cage. Blood dripped from the wall I had hit, and I felt woozy when I fell. I felt the scratches on my back burn.

"Damn it, Tom!" Mitchell hurled himself to the bars, his eyes going black. "You're not convincing me that you're on our side!"

I watched in horror when Hal yanked Mitchell back from the cage. He hissed in Mitchell's face, "Don't breathe!"

He then turned to bang at the cage with a murderous expression, his own eyes flickering black. Hal was finding it difficult too, and he was older than Mitchell by a few centuries. Hal turned to Collin. His voice was velvet soft, "Let her out."

"Who says?" Keith stalked toward Hal. His eyes flashed black and he bared his fangs. Hal did the same, but flung a fist at Keith's face. Keith collapsed with the blow. Mitchell backed away when the vampires began to descend on them.

"Mitchell! Hal!" I screamed when they disappeared in the crowd. I could hear hisses, shouts, and the sound of bones crunching.

The crowd drew back with a exclamation suddenly. There was a stake in the middle of a vampire's chest. He stared at the hand of the person who had staked him. Mitchell held the stake, and frowned at Collin. "You didn't let them go, willingly." He reminded Collin, as if he were a child.

The vampire groaned as he began to fade. Wisps of smoke began to rise from his body and his skin began to crack.

I looked away. The cage doors rattled. Tom was trying to pry them open, his eyes screaming his own blood lust. I pushed Tom back by picturing myself slamming him against the wall. Tom flies back against the wall, and I realized that I might be able to teleport out of the cage.

"I might be able to teleport out," my voice roused everyone's attention. Tom's hands grabbed for me again, but I pictured myself out of the cage. My body dissolved into pieces, and for a second, I was aware of darkness. I faded in from my position to outside of the cage. I grinned at being able to use my powers again, and whirled around to face the onslaught of vampires.

Hal and Mitchell walked toward me, fully aware that the vampires were following them. I backed away from Hal and Mitchell, and shrieked a wordless growl as I felt my eyes flicker to black. Hal, Mitchell, and the other vampires backed away. Mitchell and Hal then remembered which side they were on and stood by my side. They hissed menacingly, and I didn't have to turn to them to see that their eyes went black.

The vampires began to flee, their eyes were horrified. They fled from the room, the huge metal doors slamming shut behind them. I turned to them, feeling my eyes swell up.

Mitchell looked at me with gentle eyes that faded from the black. He was pushing aside his blood lust to talk to me, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm only scratched, but Tom. . ."

We turned back to Tom and found that he was keeping himself at the edge of the cage. He looked at me with sad eyes and I realized that Tom was trying to distance himself from me.

"We'll get you out, Tom." Hal said, checking that the cage doors were closed. "In a few hours, you'll be okay."

When the sun finally came over the horizon, I watched when Tom changed back. It was a strange experience, but it was interesting to watch.

Tom shuffled back into his clothes. He was careful to look me in the eyes. "Annie," his voice was cautious, "did I attack you?"

I grimaced. "Not really. Me and your hairy friend played tag." I tried to smile. Tom nodded and I could tell in his eyes that he expected a full explanation soon. Hal unlocked the cage, and I followed them outside.

The morning was fresh, and the cool air felt good on the bites. I smiled, "I never liked it in there, too warm."

Hal and Tom managed to choke a laugh and Mitchell grabbed my hand. He caressed it slowly, his eyes ahead on the street. The car was waiting by a lamp. I followed Mitchell into the car. "Where are Nina and George?" I asked when Mitchell started the car.

We pulled onto the road. Hal spoke, "They transformed last night. Eve was at the sitter."

"That sitter is going to wonder what George and Nina are doing. She's always over there." Tom pointed out. "They need to pay her more."

I nodded in agreement. George and Nina were making by with their money, as were Tom and Hal. Mitchell was working hard as well. I needed a job, but what would I do?

I got out of the car when we were at the house. I walked inside and was greeted by hugs.

Nina started squeezing me hard. "Annie, you were right!"

"I was?" I exclaimed. "About what?" I struggled out of her grip only to be pulled by George into a grip of his own. George was staring at me with wide eyes. We all sat on the sofa and I waited for them to explain.

Nina rocked Eve in her arms. "About the transformations; it didn't hurt at all." She had tears falling down her face. I didn't get it. Why was she crying?

George's voice was heartfelt. "I had dreaded the nights of a full moon because of the pain and isolation. It was nowhere near as terrible because most of the pain was gone."

Tom protested, "I had to deal with the pain of not being in a safe place to transform. I wasn't isolated like you! I was in a cage trying to tear Annie's throat out."

Nina and George gasped. Nina choked, "What?"


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: For those reading my story and (hopefully) awaiting my update:

Chapter Nine

Tom began explaining last night, and everyone had a stormy look in their eyes when they asked about how the vampires got me.

"How," George sounded a bit livid, "did they capture you?"

I felt myself blush with embarrassment. "I fell asleep at the park."

"_What_?" Hal raked his fingers through his hair.

I scowled. "The hangover was a bit intense you know. I've never been hung-over, well, once. That was at my cousin's baby shower."

Mitchell shook his head. "Annie, you need us to watch you."

"I'm not a child, Mitchell," I stood up, feeling my muscles protest sharply. I kept myself from wincing. "I've just been having a rough few days; it's not easy for me!" I realized that my voice was rising, but I almost didn't care. "Coming back from the dead, and having all of these feelings and emotions! At least you all have had time to realize what you are. I'm still in the dark! And don't get me started on all of these feelings and senses that popped out of nowhere and continue to mess with me." I stormed toward the kitchen, trying hard to keep my head, but the anger was so strong.

"Annie," Hal was right behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me toward him and the others who were now watching us with grave eyes. Mitchell and George looked stricken, as if my words had been blows. "We didn't mean-" He started.

"I don't care!" I pushed his hand away. I saw the lights begin to flicker. "I just got back a few days ago, and I've been bitten enough for a dozen vampires! And before that I watched Mitchell, and George, and Nina die! And I couldn't do anything. I could only watch, because as a ghost, _what the hell could I have done_? And now I'm solid, but I feel just as helpless."

I forgot what I meant to do in the kitchen. I heard Eve begin to cry and I felt my body go cold with self-hate.

I roared as I dashed up the stairs. "I need a minute to think! It's like being in a hole sometimes."

Nothing could condone my behavior, but I was so overwhelmed with emotions that I could barely comprehend anything except the words screaming in my head, _I have to think!_

I grimaced when I ran into my barren room. I had no real history in here. I slammed the door closed and ran back down the stairs. I was snarling under my breath. I had never felt so enraged before, so angry at the world.

"Annie," Tom called to me. I whirled to him, feeling the rage evident on my face, twisting my features and making me look nightmarish.

Nina was rocking Eve and Nina peered at me with grave brown eyes. I shook my head at Tom and Nina turning away. Hal and Mitchell were suddenly by the front door. Mitchell blocked the way.

"Let me by, Mitchell." I said, not ready to snap again. I knew just where I needed to go: the park. I needed to talk to Dale so I could be sure that I wouldn't attack my friends.

Mitchell growled, "Annie, stay here.

And I growled back, "I need to get some air."

Hal snapped his fingers. "Enough, Mitchell, let Annie through."

I flashed him a grateful glance as they both stepped aside. I felt my emotions skyrocket and I opened the front door open. I heard it tremble when I slammed it shut, already outside.

I ran the park as fast as I could, not bothering to teleport. I was dialing the number in the pay phone before I sat down. "Dale?" I demanded when someone picked up.

"It's me." His voice sounded glum. It caught me off guard.

"What's happened? Is it Kate or Jonas?"

"No. It's _me_."

"What's wrong?" What had happened?

"I lost it, Annie." Dale sounded remorseful. "I killed someone last night."

I dropped my phone as I felt my head spin.

"Annie? Annie, are you still there?"

I bent down to pick up the phone by the cord. "I dropped the phone." I gasped.

"Are you all right?"

"No! I thought you were going clean!" I nearly yelled.

"Even the best have slip ups sometimes." Dale's voice was frowning. "How are you managing?"

"Is getting my fingers cut while trying to break out of a cage and licking them when I realize that they're bleeding count as being clean?" I asked innocently.

"Oh my God!" Dale groaned. "Annie, you need to be more careful, and what were you doing in a cage?"

I explained to him everything: going to sleep at the park and waking up in a cage surrounded by vampires, dodging a transforming Tom while still trapped inside, and dealing with the numerous bites. I even told him, shamefully, of my very recent outbursts at my friends.

Dale was quiet for a while. "Dale?" I finally asked.

"Hm?" He seemed lost in thought.

"I'm fine, I haven't bitten anyone. Even though blood is getting hard to avoid. People like to bite me nowadays."

"Ouch." He noted.

I realized what I had said and couldn't apologize fast enough. "I'm sorry! It wasn't supposed to come out of like that."

"No worries." Dale said. His voice had an edge to it. "I'm coming down now, however. Be prepared, you can't stop me."

"No!" I exclaimed. "You are not coming down! Like I said-"

"And like _I_ said, Annie. I told you something else was going to happen.

I grimaced. "Dale, I called you to distract me."

"I could distract you better if I was down there," Jonas was suddenly on the phone. His voice was husky and low.

I had to sit down. "_Jonas?_"

"Dale gave me the phone."

"Without telling me? Tell him he's in trouble." I grumbled. Jonas laughed.

"But, still, Annie. I want to go down there too."

"But you're not like me."

"A vampire?" Jonas chuckled, "Of course I am. I'm one of Dale's recruits."

I nearly fainted. "Oh God." My voice went weak. Dale hadn't told me everything.

"Annie?" Jonas said urgently, hearing the way I started breathing. "Did I upset you?"

"I just didn't need to hear that." I wiped at my eyes, confused at the wetness that was suddenly there. "Tell me, did you want it?"

"At first, no. I hated myself." Jonas went quiet. "Then, I realized all the things I could do without dying. It was perfect! I had asked him for it, not knowing completely of what I was getting, but I was glad that I had gotten it."

I struggled to breathe. "Okay. Thanks for talking to me."

He told me no problem, and was about to hang but I stopped him. "So has it been you who's been flirting with me?"

"Mostly. I have to admit, I think Dale likes you."

"And you like to get me drunk." I pointed out, remembering Jonas's eagerness at giving me vodka ice cream.

Jonas laughed and was still laughing when he bid me goodbye.

I sat down with a sigh. I had to sit with my head on my knees on the ground next to the bench, and I stayed the way, sobbing, until Mitchell came.

"Annie!" He yanked me up to my feet. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I gasped. "I'm fine."

He shook his head. "You're not, Annie."

I protested. "I am! I mean, I was crying because I probably killed all of my relationships-"

Mitchell kissed me, and the sensation had me melting. I grabbed at his face with fierce hands and he breathed, "You're not fine, Annie. You're perfect to me. Every mistake you make balances us out." Scorn filled his voice. "You're so pure, and I'm such a mess."

"How am I pure?" I gasped madly around his lips. "I'm a monster for yelling at you guys like that."

Mitchell grabbed my hair to pull my closer to him. "I know what a monster is, trust me."

I grinned and pictured myself in his room. It was all I could do to not moan when his kisses became more frenzied. We fell onto the bed and me on bottom and I relished at the sensations Mitchell was causing me to feel. His lips never left mine and I could feel my body getting warm and tingly. It was hard not to unbutton his shirt-

"Mitchell?" Nina called. "Is she back?"

How did she know that we came back?

He had to pull away. I tried to smile but I felt my heart breaking when I recalled the very brief conversation. Mitchell was banking on my mistakes to make him feel better? I didn't know whether to feel angry.

I teleported downstairs, apologies already on my lips. "Guys, I'm sorry." I felt sobs begin to bubble in my stomach and fought against them.

Nina looked at me with sad eyes. "It's okay."

I shook my head. "I never meant to explode like that. It wasn't right, me taking my anger out on you." I frowned. _Someone should stake me._

"So to make up for it," I grinned. "We're going to have a Hawaiian dance again."

George, Nina, and Mitchell, who had dashed down the stairs, grinned at me while Tom and Hal looked clueless.

I teleported in my room, getting ready to search for the lei again. Where was it? I never moved it.

"Looking for something?" Mitchell was suddenly behind me, his body pressed against mine. I stifled a gasp and turned to him. He wagged my lei in his hand while he watched me with a coy expression.

"Mitchell, did you take it?" I gasped and pulled from him.

He followed me downstairs. "It smelled like you." He grabbed my arm and turned me toward him. His face was inches from mine. "When you were gone, I laid it under my pillow because I missed you."

I smiled a little and looked at the others. They had been watching us with curious faces, but when we turned to them, they pretended to be busy. Little Eve was sleeping in her rocker. Mitchell went to the kitchen and then came out with a cup of tea.

Tom and Hal were wearing little hats. Tom wore a lei and George grinned when he looked at Tom and Hal's body posture. Hal was scowling while Tom looked bored. "I'd love to take a picture, you guys look absolutely stoned."

"Try it!" I smiled. "Take one of me too." Mitchell and George watched me. I pressed my body against the wall, imagining that it was Mitchell –the warmth from the small amount of time we were in Mitchell's room was very strong- and batted my eyelashes at Mitchell.

"Damn, Annie." George shielded his eyes, glancing at me and Mitchell, who started choking on his tea at my heated expression. "Your sexual frustration is blinding."

"Right." Nina said sarcastically. She did move to the kitchen. "I do have a camera around here somewhere though."

We all began looking and I found it in the cupboard under the TV. "Who hid it?" I stared around accusingly.

Hal raised his hand. "I confess."

I grinned and turned the camera on. I turned on the Hal and pressed the capture button. It flashed and Tom blinked. He looked at me. "My God, do you think he'd show up?"

I smiled at Tom and looked at the picture. I let out a strangled cry as my world started to darken.

Oh my God.

The camera slipped from my hand as I crashed to the floor, seeing darkness.

Hal was on the camera.

For a moment, I floated around in nothingness. I couldn't hear myself think. It felt like I was swimming around in deep water. I couldn't hear anything, not even my own heartbeat.

Voices began to reach my ears after several long moments. "Annie?"

I was being pulled into someone's lap. I opened my eyes, groggy. "What happened?"

"Annie, are you okay?" George was shaking me. "You fainted."

_For real this time._ I thought fuzzily.

"Look at the camera." I breathed out. Hal was crouching right in front of me and he grabbed the camera off the floor. Mitchell sat me up on his lap. I watched with wary eyes when they turned on the camera.

Nina gasped. "Hal is in the photo!"

I nodded vigorously. "You see?"

Tom looked at Hal. "This is bad."

"Bad?" I felt Mitchell wipe my sweaty hair from my forehead.

"Vampires can't show up on cameras. For that to happen, something must have changed."

Everyone went quiet then I realized it. "This is bad."

Tom held his hands up in exasperation. "What do we do?"

"Nothing." Mitchell was quiet. "Annie might be the only one who found this out."

"You made it sound like I brought a killer out of hiding!" I snapped teasingly as I stood up. I didn't feel angry, just slightly overwhelmed at the way things were going. I winced when I realized how much I was sweating.

"You guys talk it over. I'm going to make sure Annie's okay." I heard Nina murmur to Tom.

I walked to the kitchen with Nina and had to fan myself with a towel.

"You okay?" She asked me. She eyed the kitchen door. We had left the boys alone to discuss it.

I nodded. "After effects, I guess." I looked at her. "Did my eyes turn blue?"

"What?" Nina was staring down at the table with a worried expression.

"When I was mad earlier, did my eyes turn blue?"

"I couldn't see." Nina shook her head. "I'm bothered by the way everything's going."

I could understand that. "I can't see what's going to happen next." I folded my arms together and shivered. "It scares me."

It went quiet in the kitchen, and I couldn't hear the boys talking. But I was comfortable sitting in silence with Nina.

"Dance time!" George yelled, suddenly bursting through the kitchen with Hal after him.

I fell from the chair and shrieked in fright. "George!"

He and Hal pulled me from the floor. "Sorry, Annie." Hal grinned and ruffled my hair. I put a hand over my heart when I was standing.

"I need to restart my heart." I went to the kitchen and pulled out my pitcher of tea. It was getting low. I poured myself a cup and drank it.

I followed Hal into the living room. I was yanked toward a hard body. Mitchell's sweet cologne filled my nose as he grabbed me by one hand. I felt him turn me around in an intense movement. Mitchell didn't stop until I was dizzy. He jerked me to a standstill and pulled my lei over my head. I fluffed out my hair and felt him yank me toward the others.

Tom and Hal were grinning, George was shielding his eyes again, and Nina looked on the edge of tears. I smiled widely at them.

We all stood at the wall without moving. We were standing from left to right: Tom, me, Mitchell, Nina, George, and Hal. Tom started the motion, and then we all followed behind him.

The boys began hip thrusting in sync and Nina and I backed away. Nina looked mildly disgusted while I was trying hard not to laugh.

Tom started laughing hard, "Priceless." He grinned at Hal who slapped him a high five.

Hal looked at us, "I'm glad we decided to do that while we were in here."

Mitchell stopped hip thrusting and started waltzing. George looked at him. "Mitchell, you okay?"

Mitchell paused and looked at them. "When did we stop? I thought it was a five minute thing, that's why I started dancing."

"No." Tom shook his head. "Well, wait, maybe. Keep going."

They started again and I grimaced, with Nina now. It was a bit disgusting. Tom made a moaning sound causing Nina and I to shriek.

I grabbed Nina's hand and pictured myself into the attic. I could hardly breathe.

"Why are we surrounded by our room mates who are horny twenty four-seven?" Nina was laughing.

I wiped tears from my eyes as I shrugged. "They can't know that we thought it was funny."

"Why?" Nina started laughing harder. "It was hilarious!"

"It'll only fuel their ego." I gasped as I remembered Mitchell by himself. A thought struck me that made me slow down my laughing. Did Mitchell picture me? Did he want to be with me that much? And who had come up with that idea anyways? No way George or Hal could. It was only Tom or Mitchell on this one.

I lead the way out of the attic and down to the kitchen. The guys were sitting on the sofa, sipping tea from the pitcher. They looked at us.

"Are we going to dance now?" Nina asked. Mitchell nodded wordlessly, his cheeks red.

I was tucked tight between Nina and Mitchell. We started dancing, moving our hands from one side to the other. I pictured myself as a waterfall and moved my hands like they were made of water. Mitchell's body was close to mine, and the motion of dancing so close together reminded me of my drunken night with Collin.

It was quiet for a while as we enjoyed each other's company.

We were jolted out of it when Eve started crying. Nina looked at us, memories bright in her eyes. "Sorry." She apologized. "Annie, I need to heat up some milk, can you rock her?"

I felt my body freeze. "Can't George do it?"

George looked at me. "I'm sure you could do it, Annie. She's missed you."

"She missed me?" I sputtered. If she knew how I had struggled with the urge to kill her, then she wouldn't miss me so much!

I walked stiffly to Eve and took her in my arms. She calmed down at once, looking at me with bright blue eyes. She tried to lean to my face and I inhaled the rich scent that came from her skin. She was one of a kind.

I felt the need to feed wavered my resolve. I closed my eyes and cooed to her, hoping that she would squeak or do something that would distract me. For a moment, it felt like it was just Eve and me. Eve, me, and my need to feed-

I stopped rocking her, and just held her. I felt myself pull her to my face. My lips grazed her forehead, and I could hear her heartbeat. So fast. Were babies' hearts always beating so quickly? When did it slow down?

I was about to open my eyes but I realized that Mitchell was behind me. He stroked my shoulder gently and it jolted me away from my strange world that I had been flung into.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

I sat down in the kitchen, watching Hal and Tom play football in the front yard. Hal was wearing his suit, and insisted that despite the warm September weather that he wouldn't get hot. Nina chastised him, but let him go outside anyways. George was still asleep, tired after work. It was a Saturday morning, anyways. We all should have been sleeping in.

Nina was watching TV and didn't look up when Mitchell came downstairs. He pecked me in the cheek and smiled. "Good morning."

I turned to him with a wide smile. "Morning."

He went to the fridge and made himself a break feast of cereal. Nina, Mitchell, and I chatted about everything under the sun except my recent rough days. George came down, groggily. "What day is it?"

"Today is the fifteenth of September." Tom was coming inside. Hal followed him into the kitchen. We all crowded around the table when I felt myself blink.

"What?" My voice sounded strangled. "Today is the fifteenth?"

"Yes," Hal said. Everyone was looking at me. "What about it?"

I blinked again, harder. I felt confused. Hadn't Owen-

I pictured myself in the front lawn. I started cursing rapidly under my breath, having to sit down. Owen had killed me today.

I blinked and teleported into the kitchen, on the floor. I went quiet and felt everyone shuffle awkwardly. "Annie?" Mitchell asked.

"I-I, um." I couldn't breathe. I could already hear Owen's voice in my ears. "I need to go." I stood up, already swaying. I died today. I could feel it in every cell of my body. I needed to grab my coat from upstairs, but I didn't want to go anywhere near the stairs.

George grabbed me by the arm when I walked toward the front door. "Annie, what is it?"

I pulled away from him, already remembering the way it felt when Owen pushed me. _I was still falling! I couldn't breathe. I couldn't grab onto anything._

"Annie?" Nina asked. She looked me up and down. She stood up. "What's happening? You're fading in and out."

"Annie, stop!" Hal shouted. I gasped when I realized that I was seeing doubles of everything.

"What?" George was watching us with wide eyes. Everyone's gaze was trained on me. "What is it?"

"This is the day Owen killed me." I gasped, feeling sick. "Let me go, I can-can't breathe."

Mitchell stood up, grabbing me by the hand, pulling me from George. "I'll help you then."

I pulled away. "I don't need help."

We were at the bottom of the stairs, and Mitchell raised his foot to take the first step, but I pictured us in my room.

"Annie, it's okay." Mitchell stroked my hair when I sat on the bed. He sat down next to me, grabbing my face in his warm hands. "It's over now."

He leaned in to kiss me gently and I sighed. I had to get over it, but the feelings of Owen pushing me were so strong.

Mitchell didn't go any farther than that, kissing me softly. We lied back on the bed, side by side. Mitchell was stroking the hair from my face and beginning to play with it when the door was flung open by Tom.

He looked at us. "Don't let me interrupt anything." He grinned at us and began to close to the door back.

Mitchell stopped him. "It's all right. We weren't doing anything."

"Ah," Tom sighed. "But you _might _if I close the door." He almost looked disappointed. Was he rooting us on? To couple? Were the others rooting for us too?

I got up, rubbing my head. "I'm hungry, though." I laughed.

Mitchell grinned and led the way out. Tom was already downstairs.

We rounded the corner and I felt my mind cloud.

"Mitchell?" Nina called.

"Yeah?" Mitchell picked up the pace.

"Have you seen my camera? I think you might want to look at the picture of Hal."

"One second!" Mitchell was at the edge of the stairs.

I stumbled and I tripped as I tried to follow Mitchell. I fell into him and we tumbled down the stairs. The shock of falling again made my heart skip a beat. I felt it.

For a moment, the house was deathly quiet.

Then everyone exploded.

"Annie! Mitchell!" Nina was standing over us. George pulled Mitchell to his feet. Mitchell was woozy and couldn't stand. He doubled over, clutching his side with one hand, his eyes on me. Mitchell gasped my name and tried to pull me up with his free hand.

Every hair on my body was alive and tingling with shock. I felt a dampness spreading from my head down to my back. What was happening? I was dazed and confused while my body seemed to know what was happening.

"Call 911! She's bleeding from her head." George yelled. I heard Tom begin speaking into the phone.

"My friend, she's fallen down the stairs and she's bleeding really bad." He spoke urgently.

I felt my eyes wheel over to Mitchell and Hal. Hal's eyes flashed black a few times, and he didn't seem to be breathing. Mitchell didn't even seem to feel the blood lust; he was too busy trying to get my attention.

My eyes were on Mitchell, but I couldn't see him. I was looking right through him. I tried to figure out exactly how I had fallen. I felt my body position and realized that I had fallen the exact way I had the first time when Owen had pushed me.

Nina was shouting my name while George was holding Mitchell back. Maybe he thought Mitchell was trying to feed from me.

Nina's voice grew more urgent and nervous. "Annie? Annie! Can you hear me?"

I tried to concentrate. I felt cold, and nothing really hurt. I probably could get up. "I'm c-cold." It was uncomfortable being cold and on the floor. Since when were the floors always so cold? Hal found a blanket and covered my lower body with it.

When Tom hung up the phone and announced that the ambulance was on the way, the whole room relaxed a little bit. I started shivering and felt my skin pale. George finally let Mitchell go and everyone crowded around me.

I looked at them with weary eyes. "You act like I'm going to die." I tried to smile but my face wouldn't move.

Nina tried to put on a brave face. "You're going to be fine."

I felt tears wet my eyes. "Of course I am. I'm going to watch Eve grow up."

Hal left my small tunnel vision and I felt my head being lifted, then put down gently. A towel pushed my head up.

I looked at George and Nina with blurry eyes. "I could get back up. I can't feel any pain."

I tried to sit up when they all protested. Tom tried to hold my arms down. It didn't matter though. When I tried to move, I fell back down with a scream as agony flashed through the top of my head to my fingertips and toes. I could barely hear myself gasping, "It hurts, it hurts."

The agony didn't go away, and eventually everything started to dim. My friends' voices became buzzes as they tried to keep me awake.

"Annie!" Mitchell was yelling. His voice slowly became a whisper and I realized that I was sinking. "Annie, look at me!"

My eyes were on him, but I couldn't see him. I had gone quiet. My eyes closed when the door burst open when the paramedics arrived.

I felt them look at me, and heard one yelp, "Oh my God."

Then everything went dark as the agony disappeared.

For a long while, I couldn't hear myself breathe. Only think sleepily, _This is a _long_ nap._ I hoped Mitchell or Nina or Hal or George or Tom would wake me up. It felt wrong somehow. Almost like I wasn't supposed to be asleep.

Something was touching my chest. I almost pulled away then realized that I was deep underwater. _Let them do what they like._ I frowned mentally. _But they better not pinch anything._

I opened my eyes and realized that I was standing up. I looked around in puzzlement.

I was standing in a solid gray room, at a doctor's office. People were shouting orders and I could hear Nina crying. I looked up to see her doing compressions on my chest. Wait, what?

My body was under Nina's hands. There were wires and tubes in my wrists and I could see that bloody lumps of gauze on the floor. I looked around and saw George, Tom, Mitchell, and Hal watching Nina behind a large glass window. Their eyes were trained on her that they didn't even notice me.

Nina's gasped words filled my ears, "Breathe, Annie." I realized that there was a loud drone sounding nearby and it was saying that my heart wasn't beating.

A doctor held panels in his hands. "Clear!"

The three nurses, Nina included, jumped back. My body jolted and I blinked when the drone started to a beep, but then went back to a drone.

I wasn't breathing. My heart wasn't beating! I walked to my body and touched my cheek, hoping for movement. Nina saw the movement and she looked up with wide eyes. Tears streamed down my cheek and I breathed, "Did I die?"

I looked over at the guys by the window and saw their dazed expressions when their eyes focused on me. I grabbed Nina by the hand and pulled her out. The other nurses looked at her with confused eyes, but saw her upset face and realized that she had been my friend. One started sniffling and dabbed at her eyes.

When we were out in the hallway, Tom walked us out to the back door. He let us all pass through before closing it. I turned to them with wide eyes. Tears stained my face. "Did I die?"

They looked at me with dazed eyes. I couldn't believe it. I died?

"I can't die!" I felt myself scream. "I just got back, and got used to the feelings and emotions! I started to _understand_ it. I can't die now!"

Mitchell walked forward to kiss me, and I almost felt his lips. I pulled away when the others looked at us with inquiry. "Did you feel her, Mitchell?" George asked numbly, his eyes dull.

Mitchell shook his head, tears streaming from his eyes. Nina and I started sobbing.

I felt my body jolt suddenly and I blinked as the strange sensation went throughout my body. The others looked at me. "Annie?" Hal's voice was dead.

The jolt happened again and I felt myself fall backwards. I moaned the words, "Something's happening."

I saw them all run back inside when my eyes closed. I didn't even hit the floor.

I woke up somewhere dark. I felt small pinches of pain in my wrists and I struggled to open my eyes.

An unfamiliar voice helped me wake up. "Annie, are you awake?"

I could make out the blurry form of a nurse. She sounded aged, and confident. She looked at me with fond eyes. "You awake, sweetie?"

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice hoarse. _Annie?_

"You're at the hospital." She stroked my cheek with clammy fingers. "You had a very bad fall down the stairs. Your friends-"

I struggled to sit up, ignoring the flame of agony that exploded through my head. "Are they here? Are they okay? Do they know I'm awake?"

She eased me back down. "They're fine. They're all eating in the café. I'll have someone page them to come, okay?"

I nodded vigorously, feeling my head throb. "How long have I been out?"

"A while. You've been unconscious for a few days. We had to give you a blood infusion, not from any of your friends though. They weren't the right blood type."

_Blood._

I breathed in relief, ignoring a strange burning in my throat. "Thank you. Please send them up." She smiled warmly.

"I'll send a nurse to change your bandage, okay?"

"Is my hair still there?" I tried to feel the back of my head but my hands felt numb. "They didn't cut any away, did they?"

She shook her head.

I sighed and drifted into a doze when she left. The burn subsided when she left the room.

I woke up to someone stroking my hand. "What?" I was groggy and couldn't concentrate too much. My head was throbbing fiercely. "Ow."

I opened my eyes to see my friends are crowding around the bed. "Oh hi, guys." I said nonchalantly.

Hal grinned. "Annie, you sure know how to scare people."

I blinked. "Yeah, um. Sure?" _Why were they calling me Annie?_

Nina was eyeing the IV and the tubes. I looked at the tubes and needles with a disgusted expression. She looked up at me. "Anything hurt?"

"My head, but it's manageable." I shouldn't have lied. She sent Tom to get a nurse. "I don't need medicine." I protested.

George gazed at me. "Oh really, Annie?"

"I just tripped in the," I felt my mind blank. I knew I had fallen, but how? And where? I grimaced. "How did I fall?"

"You don't remember?" Hal asked me, his eyes taking in my face.

I shook my head, stifling a wince. "I fell, and then. . .Wait, my name isn't Annie."

The others looked at me. "You're silly." Tom chuckled nervously. His eyes gazed at the others.

"I mean, I forgot my name. But that's because I fell right?" I shook my head. "I doubt I'm Annie though."

The nurse walked in, closing the door behind her. She was holding a tray of medicine. "How's she doing?"

"She's forgotten her name." Mitchell blustered.

"It's a bit common with head injuries. She did hit her head pretty hard." The nurse amended. She pulled out a syringe and I blanched.

"No needles." I gasped, already trying to sit up and pull away. Mitchell and Nina tried to calm me but I muttered, "I hate needles; they're too close to bites." My friends would understand what I meant.

"It's okay. It only goes in the IV, sweetie." The nurse rubbed my arm soothingly. I felt my heart slow down, mindful of an annoying beeping close by.

I watched with wide eyes when she inserted the needle in the IV. It was very fast; I felt drowsiness entered my blood stream quickly. I looked at the empty syringe and watched her leave the room. I felt my eyelids droop.

Tom and Hal looked at me with worried eyes. "Annie?"

I decided to humor them. "What?"

"You okay now?" Hal eyed me. He patted my knee through the covers. Mitchell was sitting on the bed, watching me while Nina and George were looking at the monitors.

I nodded, and the motion didn't hurt this time. "I think I'm okay." I looked at them with blurry eyes. "Don't go anywhere."

"We've got to go to work, we've spent days off." Tom said apologetically.

I felt my eyes close and tried to say one more thing. "Stay safe and don't. . ." I sunk into sleep. I meant to say, _Don't feel bad. I fell this time._


	12. Chapter 11

A/N:

Sorry guys.

Try to be patient for me. :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

I was being wheeled to the car. I frowned. "I can walk, you know!"

Mitchell stopped the wheelchair and smiled at me. "But I like to push you around."

"But I like walking."

Nina was holding the small bag of medication. "Let her walk. I'm sure we can keep the chair."

Tom grinned. "Sweet. I want to push Eve in it next."

George helped me out the chair while Hal folded the chair up. Mitchell took my hand firmly in his grip. I stumbled a bit, not used to walking. Hal grabbed my other hand and we followed Tom to the car.

"Only for a little bit though!" Nina reminded us. I almost didn't hear her. I had been sitting around for a long time. "She needs to rest after she walks."

I got in the backseat between Mitchell and Nina. Mitchell wasn't leaving me alone. Right before I had fallen asleep after eating a few days ago, Mitchell said something about sharing the bed so nothing could happen to me. I couldn't object because I was still drugged up, but I heard Tom give him a high five.

I didn't mind it, but I secretly questioned Mitchell's motive. Was that the only reason he wanted to share the bed?

When we pulled into the driveway, Tom pulled me out the car by my arms. I grimaced when he carried me bridal style into the house with Mitchell on his heels. "You guys are going to carry me around, aren't you?"

"Yup." George opened the front door for Tom and me. I gently touched the bandages on my head. My hair was practically trapped beneath the gauze, and I'd need Nina to help me bathe. Apparently, I had balance and sight problems. So I couldn't be left alone. One of the nurses had even said that my brain wasn't functioning right because I had stopped breathing one night and my heart skipped a beat. My heart was fine, that's what Mitchell had told me. If I were full vampire, I wouldn't have any of these happening. But because I was part human, I wasn't healing as quickly. Hal was sure that my brain would be fine in a few weeks, but I'd probably never really move stuff telepathically again.

I scowled at the thought. I _might_ be able to live with that. I would miss moving everyone's tea cup around when they reached for it though.

Nina sat down next to me. "Are you hungry?"

I blanched. "Not really. I still feel kind of sick actually. The medicine taste horrible." She laughed and went into the kitchen. Hal and Mitchell were making lunch while Tom had flicked on the TV. He sat there, putting on _Wheel of Fortune!_ and tried to guess some of the words. George called the sitter and thanked her for watching Eve again.

I watched it with him, my eyes drooping. The medicine made me sleepy and sick. I had been unconscious most of the past few days. Sleep was the way the body healed itself, George had told me when I started complaining. I hoped my body was healing fast.

I think I must have fallen asleep on the couch because when I opened my eyes again, I was in my room on the bed. Mitchell was asleep as well, his face unshaven. He and the others must have stayed up all night watching me at the hospital. I felt my eyes swell up and groggily wiped away the tears. It was dark outside, it must be midnight. I closed my eyes again, and slept more deeply and contently knowing that Mitchell was right next to me.

* * *

I woke up to Mitchell's warm hazel eyes. He smiled at me when my eyes opened. "Morning, sleepy head." A shadow flickered behind his eyes and made them seem darker.

I realized that I was lying on my back. I looked up at him with groggy eyes. "Morning, Mitchell."

Mitchell smiled wider and got up to open the door. He took me in his arms. "Break feast?"

I nodded. "Okay." Hopefully I could eat.

Everyone greeted me with a smile when they saw me and Mitchell. I smiled wearily, "Hi, guys."

Hal was making eggs and the smell made my stomach growl quietly. Mitchell put me down on the sofa, mindful of my head. He went into the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"Medicine or food?" Tom patted my elbow when he walked in.

"Food first." I clarified. I almost fell asleep while it was ready. Nina handed me a small plate of Hal's eggs. "Thank you." I moved my weary features into a smile.

Tom carried me into the kitchen. Mitchell pulled up and empty seat between him and George. George grinned at me.

I picked up the fork with a tired hand and fed it to myself. "Whoa." The taste was glorious. When had I last eaten?

"What is it?" Hal asked me from the fridge.

"I haven't eaten in a while." I spoke as I ate the eggs. When I was done, I realized how hungry I had been.

"Done?" Mitchell edged the plate from me. I nodded and tried to get up when Mitchell put the plate in the sink.

I remembered that I couldn't really move right when a throb echoed from my hand down my spine. I sat back down with a small wince. Hal scooped me up quickly. "Quit moving." He chastised me.

"But I like walking." I protested mildly. Nina laughed as she came from the kitchen. Hal put me gently on the loveseat. Nina held a small cup in her hand.

"Thanks, Nina." I took the cup with shaky hands and made myself gulp down the liquid despite the fire in my throat.

I tried to put the cup on the table but leaning made me wince and pull back. I put it beside me and felt the medicine trickle into my system. I began to feel overwhelmingly drowsy and tried to fight it. I didn't want to go to sleep. I opened my eyes again and looked at everyone who were in the kitchen.

I could barely hear their voices. "Are you sure she's getting better?" Hal was asking. "She sleeps so long, and it's been almost five days since she fell. Mitchell was staked in the back and he was better in three."

"I don't know what could be making her heal more slowly except the fact that part of her is human." George mumbled.

I didn't want them to fight. I opened my mouth to speak, but the medicine made it hard.

"She needs the sleep though. That's not the problem." Nina said.

I felt myself sinking off of the loveseat and couldn't get up. I tried to call for Tom or Mitchell but I was numb all over. It didn't matter though. The floor was nice. I tried to speak. "Nothing's wrong with me, guys." I couldn't hear my voice.

It went quiet in the kitchen and I assumed that everyone was staring at each other.

I was almost asleep when George peeked in the living room through the windows over the bar. "Annie?"

I couldn't speak and only mumbled something incoherently. Hal walked through the kitchen doors and saw me on the floor. "Annie!" He grabbed me gently by the arms and tried to pick me up but the medicine made me limp. "I need help, here."

"What happened?" Mitchell exploded through the doors.

"She slipped from the sofa onto the floor. I can't pick her up by myself/" Hal explained. He glanced at Mitchell. "Calm down."

Mitchell grabbed my legs. "Annie?"

"I think she's asleep." Hal and Mitchell placed me on the loveseat.

I groaned and tried to slide off again. It was either the floor or the bed for me. I'd only slide off the loveseat again.

"Bed." Hal decided. He carried me upstairs. The soft mattress under my body and feeling his arms let go of me were the last things I was aware of.

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen, struggling to eat. This time I had taken the medicine first. I groaned as my stomach churned. I cursed under my breath.

"Feel sick?" Nina asked me.

"Either it's the medicine or I'm having a sense overload." I clutched my bandaged head. I laid my head down on the table and tried to breathe evenly. _I won't be sick, I won't be sick,_ I chanted to myself.

George gave me a glass of water and I chugged it down. Mitchell, Tom, and Hal were at work. Nina and George were taking a day off to watch me. I would bully them all into going to work sometime. They didn't need to watch me like I was Eve. Speaking of Eve, she was at the sitter _again_.

The nausea eventually faded and I tried my plan. "Go off to work. I'll be okay."

"But the doctors say you can't walk around too much." Nina protested.

"Which is why, after you guys dump me on the couch, I won't move until you guys or the others come back." I said, trying not to beg. "I'll be fine. I'll take my medicine before you leave and everything."

Nina and George looked at each other. Nina was biting her lip. She gazed at me with stern eyes. "You have to promise me you won't move a muscle, not even to change the channel."

I nodded. "I promise."

George sighed. "That's it then. We'll leave the phone by you and everything." I grinned hugely and wanted to hug them.

"Come here, I want to squeeze the life of you guys!" They grinned when I hugged them.

They left soon after I was on the couch. I was fighting the sleepiness of the medicine and waited for them to lock the door. Then I pictured myself in the basement. I was lying on my back and just stared at the cage. The basement really was the quietest place in the house. I pictured myself back on the sofa and had to stretch a bit for the phone.

I dialed. "Hello?" Dale answered.

"How come it's either you or Jonas who answer the phone now?" I wasn't winning the fight.

"Because Kate's always at work." Dale registered the tone in my voice. "You all right?"

I told him my nearest death experience. "Damn." Dale cursed. "I am _so_ there now. Jesus, Annie."

I couldn't tell him to stop coming. "Tell Kate and Jonas then. Oh, wait!" A thought struck me. "Where in the world would you stay?"

"Jonas has moved out, closer to the bar he works at." Pride lit Dale's voice. "Kate and I were married a few days ago. We're back from our early honeymoon; Kate likes the regular routine of work. That doesn't stop us from a steamy night in the bed of course." He chuckled. I giggled and smiled.

"So I don't have to worry about you flirting with me then?"

"Nope. It's all on Jonas's shoulders now." Dale turned serious. "I hope Mitchell knows about him."

"He doesn't," I said, "but tell Jonas to keep his distance."

"Don't tell me you and Mitchell are a couple." Dale complained. "Jonas swore you were single that night, you were acting like it."

"It was a girls' night out." I pointed out. "And you know what happened after that."

Dale groaned. "How can I forget? But Jonas fancies you very much."

I grimaced when I stretched on the couch. I was lying on my side. "Well, still tell him to back away."

"Will do, I doubt he'll listen." Dale went quiet. "He might be the only one coming down."

"Why?"

"Well, he's a vampire, as you know. He might be at better use than me."

That reminded me. "Wait, did you make Kate a vampire too? How did you stop from feeding?"

"She's one too. Long story."

"You lied to me then."

"No, she really doesn't know that I'm one as well. Or Jonas. We might tell her soon." Dale's tone turned stormy. "It's getting harder to keep it a secret."

I shivered when I thought about what that meant. "Thanks, Dale."

"You're welcome. Watch your head."

"From now until always." We bid goodbye and I hung up.

The medicine hit me full force now that I had been ignoring it. I barely let go of the phone when darkness slammed on me.

I was awake when they all came home. Obviously they had rushed home, or something.

"Annie!" They exploded through the front door. I was half-awake.

"Oh, hi." I mumbled. "How was work?"

"If you really want to know, Annie," George raked his hands through his hair as he sat down next to the others on the other sofa and loveseat. "It was very stressful."

"Why?" I tried to keep up.

"Mitchell yelling at me and Nina to go back home when he realized you were home alone was part of it." George started.

"The other part was calling the house about ten times and getting the voice mail." Hal pointed out.

I remained silent not because of the sleepiness of the medicine, but because I didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Mitchell appraised my position on the couch. "You're okay, though?"

"Fine," I said, "you didn't have to rush home."

"We didn't." George said. "Nina made us finish our shifts."

"We stayed at work. Too long of a line to try and ditch." Hal said.

I almost fell back asleep against my will. "Sounds nice."

"Let me take her upstairs." Mitchell said when a silence filled the room. I felt his strong arms scoop me up and heard everyone tell me to sleep well.


End file.
